


守护者与冒险者

by sansskeleton1985



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansskeleton1985/pseuds/sansskeleton1985
Summary: fgo 赫克托耳X曼迪卡尔多同人文：守护者与冒险者
Kudos: 1





	守护者与冒险者

**Author's Note:**

> 有2.51、赫叔和小曼的从者资料、羁绊礼装 还有我记得的些许伊利亚德 剧透，还有严重的人物ooc、私设定跟渣文笔，如果以上都能接受的话，这是我第一次写文和发帖，还请见谅 如果不介意給些回馈或意见就太好了。

“大叔我，反对加班啊。”树林深处，阳光斑驳的自树叶空隙洒落，足以看清四周却仍保有凉爽，偶尔吹起的微风让枝条发出窸窣声、树影微微地摇晃，一言蔽之，是个宁静又带点神祕气息的密林，要是突然出现一座充满财宝的古堡大概也不会使观者意外吧，而像是要糟蹋这片高雅景色般，绿色的枪兵（Lancer），正值当年的坐骨神经痛大叔，蹲坐在地上，说着很大叔的颓废话语。   
迦勒底的日常充满灵子转移，不管是为了解决特异点还是收集素材，全都靠藤丸立香，迦勒底的御主（Master）带着从者（Servant）们一起穿梭到不同地点不同时代的某处，即使现在面临白纸化、异闻带等危机，这日常仍没有改变，只是地点从现已被冰冻的迦勒底转到Shadow Border上。今日的目标是收集高阶素材，预订编队是骑兵（Rider），至少原本是，因为现在塞了一个枪兵，原因是今早，被编入队伍的阿基里斯，在走廊上遇到他生前生后都不想再战的对手之一，彭忒西勒亚，于是狂暴的亚马逊女王和捷足的佩琉斯之子，开始掀起一场追逐兼Shadow Border拆除战，头疼的御主只好把阿基里斯生前生后都不想再战的对手二号，特洛伊的赫克特挖出来代替。“事情的经过我已经了解了，但为何是大叔我?”“你不是说要是我有点御主样子的话你也会愿意为我流点汗吗?现在就是流汗的好时机，而且有你的话「他」会很开心的。”这理由也太随便了吧，但面对御主的蛮横，赫克特也只是叹口气，谁叫他说过把枪献给他的御主呢?倒是御主口中的「他」是谁?想到今天的队伍成员后他才明白这句话的意思。 

“希望回去的时候亚该亚英雄和女王已经打完了，你说是吧，新人哟?”赫克特一边点菸一边向后头的骑兵搭话，对方僵硬了一会，随即快速的扫视左右方，寻找枪兵的搭话对象，不不，大叔我就是在对你说话喔?而且刚才御主带其他人到别处去了，现在这里只有我们两个喔?赫克特看着，觉得有些好笑，而对方像是终于确认是向他说话没错，总算开口——“啊...嗯，是的。”——回了这般听起来很敷衍又没有丝毫语调起伏的话语，配上那副没有表情变化且天生带有恶役气质的脸，一般人大概会感到无礼，抑或挑衅，但洞察人心的政治家看的出来骑兵只是没有应付这预料外对话的准备，并无恶意，要说为甚么的话，看，对方此刻也注意到这样的回话不妥当，有些自我厌恶的低下头。表情变化很少，却挺好看透，到底是个年轻人啊，不擅交际，大概要费点工夫才能打好关系，真麻烦啊，赫克特从吐出的烟之中静静地观察，暗自评断道，仍维持慵懒的模样，却用上了几分认真，但在烟的遮掩下，并没有被另一人察觉，他也索性大胆直接地观察。曼迪卡尔多，我的，粉丝吗?赫克特想起御主用的让人除了害羞外没别的感想的名词。从希腊异闻带回来的隔天，御主便急忙地准备召唤仪式，还把自己拉过去，嚷着“你就是圣遗物哒!”“有你的话my friend一定马上就回应召唤!”“十连抽宝十!”之类不明所以的话。从过度兴奋的御主给的情报中他只听懂要召唤的骑兵很崇拜自己（最崇拜了，御主曰），一开始怕麻烦的大叔还担心过是不是偏执狂之类的麻烦角色，实际召唤出来后（一发就召唤出来了）发现是在社交能力上很麻烦的类型。“光是回想起来都觉得麻烦呢”赫克特回想的同时又叹了口气，被召唤出来的当下，认出自己就是他的偶像（唉呀，真害羞真害羞）后，突然中了gandr似全身僵硬却一脸满足的说要回去英灵座还真的开始发光消失，被御主用令咒制止甚么的，还有神隐了一个礼拜后拿着签名板来找自己，真的给他签名后又差点回到座上甚么的，最后还被御主下了“在my friend习惯跟自己偶像存在于同一个空间以前，你先离远一点。”这样，闻所未闻的命令，所以在现在之前，自己还没几个机会端详眼前这位骑兵。

义大利着名叙事诗，以中世纪为背景的《热恋的罗兰》和《疯狂的罗兰》里的鞑靼之王，吗?迦勒底的召唤跟一般圣杯战争中的召唤不一样，被给予的知识没有那么完善，这些是赫克特提了点兴致去查出来的。那张在他看来刚脱离少年不久的脸庞由东西方风情交织而成，即使是见识广阔的他也生前鲜少见过的比安那托利亚高原夜色更幽深的暗色眼珠，同样色调既不长也不短的头发唯独在右边发尾处叛逆似的混入了一绺白色，肤色较生长于东西方交界的特洛伊人要浅些，身高中等但体型匀称甚或纤细，是不论依东西方审美标准都让人看着舒爽的青年，假如撇开那股恶役气质的话。中世纪是个骑士氾滥的时代，这点倒包含在他被赋予的微薄知识中，身着银亮盔甲的骑士们配戴镶嵌宝石的奢华宝剑去厮杀决斗，在那个时代再正常不过，在迦勒底同时代的骑士们也确实都符合这样的印象，而这个新人，红黄色轻便衣料上绣着几何花纹，衣领、关节和腰际处复上黑色的柔软皮革，整体给人一种俐落感，却极不符合他鞑靼王的身分，兴许跟骑兵本人更愿意被当作冒险者有关吧，但这些都不是赫克特所在意的——曼迪卡尔多的身上，装备的并非中世纪特有的复盖住全身的大面积铠甲，仅在关节、躯干两侧和要害处最低限度的武装，款式也不具备该时代流线、滑顺且泛着光辉的美感，而带有年代错乱般的古老质感，平实不加以雕琢，但从装备的完好度和因长久擦拭而产生的柔和光芒可看出骑兵显然非常爱护它。这副装备看似简易，但因是专门为某人设计的，无论材质或是称手度，都绝非中世纪的人所能熟悉，要灵活运用它定要拥有非凡的资质及经验吧，要说为甚么知道的话——“真的穿着呢，大叔我的铠甲（还真是带来了让人怀念的东西呢）。”叹息般的呢喃着——卓绝的、神一般的特洛伊英雄，闪耀头盔的赫克特，是这副铠甲的最初持有者，这是为何对任何事都提不起劲的枪兵唯独对骑兵有了兴趣，对他来说这就像是生存地点、年代全然不同的异乡人，带给了迎来第二次人生的自己，深爱祖国特洛伊的残烬，纵使他生前从未特别珍惜这副武装，以从者活着的现在也有了要守护的人，可谓过得相当充实，但在第一眼看到曼迪卡尔多时，目光仍抑制不住的落在那铠甲上，在听了御主所说的异闻带里的他和骑兵的互动后，当下心中升起的不明友好，和那个彷彿不注意就会从嘴里迸出似，他对骑兵特殊且亲切的「称呼」，散漫的大叔对新人有了亲近感，进而想打好关系也是正常的。

突然地，枪兵像是总算想起灵子转移的目的，伸着懒腰站了起来，一边捻熄抽到一半的菸，如同巧合，周遭的生灵一时间全失了踪影，空气凝固住，与此同时大地却骚动着，树荫处某些不祥之物窥伺，等着张牙、撕咬在场的两人，要是有人在旁目睹的话大概会觉得这两人真是不幸吧，殊不知这一切都是被安排好的，“大叔我的菸啊，很呛鼻喔，新人。”与周遭紧张气氛极度不搭，赫克特对着曼迪卡尔多大剌剌地笑了，森林是骑兵所熟悉的地点，毕竟他大半的冒险都是在森林里完成的，在枪兵站起来前他就已察觉并加以警惕，但他先前并未将自己所尊敬英雄抽菸的举动与吸引魔兽联想在一起，嘛，这有很大部分拜赫克特的确也很想抽菸所赐，看着最敬仰的英雄随意展现史诗中所描述的战术才能，鞑靼王不自觉露出有失王的威严，纯真而纯粹的仰慕，虽他早已自行丢弃王的身分，作为冒险者进行一场横跨广大土地、时代的追求，而现在甚至跨过了死亡本应带来的虚无，亲睹他心中最伟大的英雄之姿，“一起快速慵懒的完成，快快回去吧，新人君。”这是第二次，他所景仰的英雄向他搭话，而他在不敢置信下——“...我会尽我所能的，赫克特大人。”——语气生涩冷硬，话语也再普通不过，但总算，好好地回答了，赫克特的笑容又持续了一会，随即转身过去将长枪迎向第一个扑过来的魔兽（素材）。

枪兵，与剑士弓兵并列三骑士，顾名思义以长枪为主要武器，其特色为比剑远又比弓近的攻击范围，以这职阶被召唤的英灵大都有优秀的敏捷度，而这点在赫克特身上得以体现。在第一只魔兽化为素材后，其馀的魔兽凭着本能决定全部一起上，牠们下场看地上遍布的尸骸就知道了，可此时若逃跑绝对会被那长枪从背后无情的刺杀，明白这点的魔兽们只能绝望地发起另一波攻势。魔兽从正面扑来，以枪刺穿脆弱的腹部吧，从背后偷袭，就用枪柄朝后猛力撞去，趁对手还未回复之际再快速转向以枪尖一刺即可，全部一起上?那就更省事了，将长枪扫荡一圈，在魔兽们叠成一直线的瞬间，发动右臂上的火药增加推进力，一口气贯穿便是，他对新人说的快速完成快点回去并非出自大话，而是他确实能达成，从刺入到拔出，一具尸体增为十几具，不过几秒钟，长年的经验使枪兵不论面对何种情况都有简单迅速的应对方法，毕竟某种程度上魔兽和人是一样的，倘若遇到应变外状况，也能以他过人的天赋解决。而现在，他判断这些魔兽并非今天所要的高阶素材，决定被动地站在原地任由牠们过来送死，接下来便是等目标魔兽被鲜血的味道吸引过来后再一举歼灭，订定好策略的他放松却绝无大意的将部分心思投向另一边的战场上。

资质、学习过程、武器的不同，决定了战斗方式的差异，因此将两个互不了解的优秀战士放在一起，绝对弊大于利，不仅无法成为助力甚至可能成了累赘，深知这道理的两人像是约好般，在战斗开始的那一刹那便散至两侧，维持不会干扰却能观看对方一举一动的距离，这是为了快速掌握对方节奏、呼吸、思考乃至每个关节及肌肉的运作，再会合一同讨伐敌人，原本这该是事先就做好的，但毕竟是突发状况的编组，无可奈何，也因此当赫克特的馀光撇向曼迪卡尔多时，他确确实实地被吸引了。

流畅、暴力，那是在枪兵脑海中闪过的形容词。毫无规则可言，每个动作都顺从直觉般的难以预测，骑兵拿着盾鲁莽地冲向野兽群，却把盾扔向魔兽，当魔物恼怒地撞飞盾牌后等待其的却是直穿脑门、脑浆四溢的死亡，但这不过是开头，下一瞬间他往成了尸骸的物体一踹，借力拔出嵌进头骨里的木剑，往后空翻转的同时看都不看的接住自空中落下的盾，脚跟落地的刹那选择不稳住身体重心而是顺势来个回转，沾染脑浆的木剑此刻更被多头魔兽的鲜血所污，恐怕是感到威胁了，其馀野兽从各个方向进攻，骑兵表情不变，不耐地捡起坚硬的头骨碎片，随手一扔，便穿透了毛皮、脂肪、肋骨直击柔软的心脏，投掷范围内的可怜造物们纷纷倒下，但他并没有解决所有敌人，两头魔物从后方向脖颈——铠甲未复盖之处——挥咬而来，枪兵本想阻止但看到新人一步也没有躲开的意思，便放轻手中力道。

野兽的利爪划开、撕裂毫无防备的血管汇流处，一路前行直至前胸被铠甲包复处阻挡才停下，大面积伤口代表庞大出血量，等于敌人的死亡，这就是牠们的思维。得手了!这样想着，魔兽没有眷恋尸体，转而为胜利咆啸，诡异的噪音回响在整座森林，大地震动着，所有非人之物一同响应，分享胜利的喜悦...下一秒，熟悉的木剑直捅入复满尖牙的嘴，没有阻碍地从后脑勺穿出，终结了声响的其一来源，目睹前几秒并肩杀敌的同伴此刻化为死尸，剩下的那一头魔兽陷入沉默，茫然愚蠢地望向应倒在血泊之中的木剑持有者，曼迪卡尔多，其身上没有一处伤口，衣料被血液染红，但没有任何一滴来自于他自己，攻击成功了，野兽的利爪确实碰触到鞑靼王由乙太构成的身躯，但那不足以在其肉体上刻下伤痕，比丝绸滑过肌肤还不如。

是受了技能的加护吧，大叔我的铠甲可没有厉害到这种地步啊，还有先前的木剑和骨头，是单纯用技能强化物品本身增加杀伤力?还是宝具的一部分...被骑兵那灵巧却狂暴，动作接续如舞蹈前所未见的战斗方式攫住目光，枪兵身为军略家的部分，饶有兴致的分析骑兵的能力。在圣杯战争中从者们作为敌人，自然不会透漏这两样决定胜负的重要关键给对方，迦勒底的情况虽不同，从者们为了守护人理、泛人类史、立香而共同战斗，回应召唤后赫克特已经观看过好几位从者的技能和宝具，自己也没加以隐藏，在众多从者面前使用解放了好几次，但所谓技能宝具，是由英灵们生前的事蹟昇华而成，换言之就是其荣耀、灵魂、一切，知晓技能名和解放语在某种程度上来看是一种冒犯，绝对不过度窥探，这是对于同样被镌刻于座上的英雄的尊重，但私自因兴趣而随意猜想又是另一回事。

在枪兵思维飞快运作的时候，那头魔兽承受不住对死的恐惧，向后逃跑，然而才刚转身，骑兵由上而下的一踩立刻粉碎了牠的头颅，浓黑的迷雾蒙住了牠的双眼，牠最后所见到之物，是鞑靼王因野兽胆敢碰触其最尊敬英雄的铠甲而愤怒，比死亡本身还恐怖的表情。 

先这样吧，特洛伊的军略家本略略说服自己专注于击破被咆啸呼唤而来，团团包围他们两人的新魔兽，今日的目标，“但看来没这必要了。”枪兵这样想，便顺从懒惰和被激起的兴趣选择旁观。是决定结束战斗吧，骑兵决断的握紧木剑，全然不在乎会激怒新敌人，叫喊了某个名字，下一刻，疾风从远处奔驰而来。从者优秀的动态视力让赫克特得以看清来物，那是一匹深棕色披有黑色鬃毛的骏马，头顶、尾部一簇白毛显眼的招摇，与装备在身上的银灰铠甲在阳光下闪耀，结实的肌肉持续大幅度伸展，加上武装的重量本应是不小的负担，然其脚步没有一丝紊乱，足以看出是匹良驹，几次马蹄落地便接近他们俩人和围绕在外的魔兽群，和先前的魔物不同，新魔兽的体积更为庞大，散发的压迫感也更加强烈，可面对体型是自己好几倍大的野兽，牠丝毫没有放缓步伐，甚至进一步加快，如牠主人一般难以预料，以武装在额前的坚固装甲撞开野兽，倏地弹飞了牠，可毕竟是高阶魔物，简单的冲撞并没有对其造成实质伤害，倒是成功的使牠们心生警惕没有立刻进攻，突破障碍后，牠放慢脚步走向骑兵，一改先前勇猛，温驯的站在他身边。布里利亚多罗，在叙事诗中被描述为桀敖不驯的稀世名驹，其倨傲的一生中驾驭过牠的人只有两个，一是罗兰之歌所歌咏对象，名列查里曼十二勇士之一的圣骑士罗兰，其二便是鞑靼之王曼迪卡尔多，虽后者拥有他的时间不长，这项逸事本身仍使他有了骑兵适性。作为对一同被召唤夥伴亲暱态度的回应，骑兵轻抚几下其柔顺的毛发后，一个跳越便灵巧的骑了上去，不需指示，那匹马立刻明白骑乘者的心思，扬起上半身，马蹄有力的腾空，宣扬其勇武，同时威吓般发出宏亮的嘶吼，响彻整片战场，这挑衅成功引爆一触即发的局势，语音未落，魔兽群以扫荡万物之势，向骑兵发动攻击。

赫克特的人生中从不乏各类英雄豪杰，在那集结了所有亚该亚壮勇的漫长十年是如此，被召唤至迦勒底后也是如此，但他不认为在那之中有任何人得以重现此时他所目睹的光景。布里利亚多罗带着曼迪卡尔多冲向魔兽，虽然上次是魔物被撞飞，然而此次魔兽冲锋的力道加上每跑一步大地便随之晃动的重量，已经可以预见骑兵和他的坐骑被弹飞的悽惨划面，可在视觉上极不协调的，这场力与力比拼的结果是，庞大的魔兽再次违背地心引力的被撞至远方，且力道远比第一次猛烈，像是与主人一同奔驰便带给牠无上力量，那承受了主要冲击的部位:心脏当场被捣烂，成功获得今天第一个目标素材，另两头距离极近的魔物当机立断地递补上来，并决定一头攻向骑兵另一头攻击杀了同胞的可恨马匹，在这样的距离下他们是无法躲开的，魔物们如此判断并使尽全力挥下利爪，骑兵先不论，那是足以刨穿布里利亚多罗的一击——前提是要碰触到，下一秒，以新人为目标的那头扑了个空，另一头在一秒间被从马背上跳下的骑兵以木剑迅猛的捅穿最坚硬的头骨，长爪空虚的挥了下便再也不动。

先前的一战中骑兵已展现与枪兵不相上下的速度，此刻他更发动复在铠甲上，九伟人之一的特洛伊英雄所缔造的无数传说，及在夥伴嘶鸣的加护下，他的力量和机动力飞跃性地上升，布里利亚多罗也如此，虽有隐蔽性大幅下降这项缺点，但这正好顺了他的意。区区魔兽，根本不需要赫克特大人出手，这便是他的想法，简单且唯一，并非傲慢的想展现自我才能，而是出自对那位大英雄，无人能及的尊敬，曼迪卡尔多，全神专注于战场，没有轻敌更毫无松懈，用上全力的要完成他对赫克特立下的「尽力」誓言，那从曜石眼眸透出的信念，是他的英雄此刻难以从其身上撇开视线的其一原因，纵然那位英雄本人现下并没有察觉这点。

没有停顿，新人迅速向后使个空翻转，木剑顺势飞起且有碍观瞻的卡了块头骨碎片，碍眼但也仅此而已，木剑直击、劈开扑空后打算撤退的魔物脑袋，在与同样硬度的骨头猛烈撞击下，头骨硬生生的化为粉末，骑兵则落回马背上，使劲一拉环在木剑上的锁链，位于美妙圆弧轨道上的魔兽们瞬间溅起致死量的鲜血，接着他又拿起盾牌，不符它所被创造意义的砸向打算偷袭夥伴脚部的魔兽，布里利亚多罗也很配合的在尸体补上一脚，将防具顶回主人手上，但四头魔兽没有给予其接住盾牌的空閒，合作攻击骑乘者，鞑靼王迅速站起，将魔力缠上木剑，迳自在奔驰中的马背上来个回转，剑尖划出的光之轨迹便是野兽们一同殒命处，嫌麻烦似的，骑兵放弃做工精巧的马鞍，令观者不可置信的选择立于马上迎战对手，缰绳弃之不用，凭身体重心的细微转换自在地驾驭悍马驰骋于战场，那是连杰出的驯马手特洛伊人也为之讚叹的精湛技术，夥伴如何地冲撞、跳跃，他都如立于平地般平稳，且更时不时跳离座骑，毫不留情地进攻，每一次挥砍，木剑收割的战利品便随之增加，每个转身，象征更多非人之物命丧于压倒性的力量，这场多对一的不公平战斗变为鞑靼王单方面对魔兽群的碾压。不一会儿，溃散的魔兽们，像先前低等野兽一样，决定全部一起上，被逼至死亡边缘的猛兽，爆发出难以想像的可怕力量，被牠们碰处，哪怕只是一个擦身，想必都会化为肉末，牠们此刻即是死亡本身，但曼迪卡尔多没有停下，继续驱使他的夥伴奔向剩馀敌人，毕竟战斗已经迎来尾声了。

双手握紧残破不堪，彷彿再一击就会应声折断的木剑，这样就够了，骑兵喃喃着，右脚脚尖坚定的向前踏出，做出蓄力姿势，接着消去表情、呼吸、心跳，那副身躯此刻只有一个动作:将魔力注入武器，平凡、粗糙的剑刃立刻被蓝白色的光所复盖，过于夺目而使一切显得黯淡，世间万物为之屏息，那是此世无法拥有、只存在于幻想的不毁之光。布里利亚多罗阖上眼帘，是出于对主人全然的信任，也是为了将全身力量倾注于奔跑，牠的存在并非为了目睹光辉，而是将光本身带至现世，闪耀的剑因高速曳出残影，在枪兵的眼瞳中映出彗星，夺目光芒烧灼视线，但他没闭上双眼，哪怕是一俯仰、一眨眼。

宛如永远那么漫长后，骑兵终于做出下一个动作:将手中之物高举过肩。光芒凌驾于半空，此刻它劈开现世的太阳成了空中的主宰，正下方的脸庞被熠熠光芒照耀而显得模糊，野兽们庆幸于此的同时，位于侧边的枪兵看到了，如光一样耀眼之物。"这才是像样的表情啊，年轻人。'早已脱离所谓莽撞、不顾后果年纪的大叔突地迸出一句，不自觉地笑了。是无暇顾及抑或不在乎?在那一瞬间，骑兵平日阴沉的表情分崩、瓦解了，有的只是无畏、邪气却无比欢快的笑容，像是握有全世界一般，漆黑如宇宙的眼眸闪烁着无限星光，那天真而显得稚气、愉快而餍足的表情，在唯一目睹者的脑海中罕见地烙下。布里利亚多罗猛力跃起，此时与魔兽仅有一步之距，在双方无限接近一点的前一个刹那，曼迪卡尔多的手挥下，刹时，赫克特的世界被光芒吞噬。

一个呼吸、一次心跳、一句梦呓，光芒消散了，与其不灭的性质相反，它闪耀于此处是如此短暂，彷彿此世不被允许瞻仰其光辉，仅留下梦未尽的那种渴。作为在近距离目睹一切之人，强烈馀波直击、撼动枪兵的灵核，好似他并非只是旁观者，而是处在最中心点的魔兽，那眩目的光芒拥有骇人的破坏力，而就是在五感因强烈冲击变得迟钝时，赫克特那卓越的大脑正高速运转着。

那是他的宝具吗？同样作为英灵人生的缩影，相较于宝具，技能更具有被动及辅助性，虽然不可至否在某些条件下，技能拥有媲美甚或超越宝具解放的威力，但凭着直觉，枪兵认为其方才目睹的，不是技能而是骑兵的宝具，于是下一刻，他自灵魂刻于座上，无数次作为从者被召唤后第一次，并非对于宝具的效果或威力，而是其由来感兴趣。

是怎样的经历让他的幻想(Noble Phantasm)那般闪耀?是怎样的宝具让他露出那副表情?毫不重要的问题如涟漪泛在旁观者似平静湖水的思潮上，微弱然延续不绝，重重交叠，碰触到即互相抵销，消逝后却形成微妙的烦躁感——他所不习惯也不愿熟悉的。赫克特并没有看完那两首叙事诗，在朝气蓬勃的白羽少女来到迦勒底时，他曾打算姑且了解下名义上的后代，便找来书随意的翻看，但在发现看完她的部分几乎等于读完全篇后，他立刻果断的将其放在一旁，直至新人到来他才再次翻开尘封一阵子的书，而跟前者不一样，遥远东方国度的鞑靼王在此书中并不佔多少份量，他花了几个閒暇时间就将其出场的篇幅读完。从为了报血亲之仇踏上旅途，过程中得到自己的武装，唯独缺了绝世之剑，于是立誓不配戴不毁之极剑以外的武器，经过艰难的冒险和挑战后得到绝世之剑杜兰达尔，到与原为萨拉森人将领，后皈依查理曼大帝麾下的英雄决斗并死在其剑下，华丽的词藻与优美的格律简短然清晰地描述青年冒险者的故事，可从中确实无法得知名为曼迪卡尔多角色的一生，他毕竟不是叙事诗所要讚述的主角，仅仅是个与主角站在不同侧的配角(陪衬)罢了，作者不在乎、不多加着墨的存在，书以外的经历不被人所知晓，溺亡于历史中，直到此刻，另一名同样淹没于过往长河的人，尝试从恒河沙数中打捞其断片。基于迦勒底有其他从者持有类似性质的宝具，枪兵并非不能推测新人的宝具和其出处，但这不能解释那堪称暴力的耀眼从何而来，至少无法完全，偏偏这正是他所欲知的。在此刻之前，枪兵对骑兵抱有因铠甲、异闻带的残片记忆所产生，间接、合乎情理的兴趣，而眼下他起了直接、常理不能解释的兴致，并非只是亲近，而是去了解眼前这位新人，东方的鞑靼王、冒险者、带来自己铠甲的人:曼迪卡尔多，赫克特过去、将来皆不是个犹疑不决的人，他立刻将躁动抛在脑后:总之就先跟新人君打好关系吧，果断地下了这般临时且毫无规划、作为军略家极度不合格,跟本称不上策略的策略。预料外的状况就用平常以外的方法来解决吧，反正人生这种东西，本来就不是一直按照计划走的，这点不论是第一次还是第二次都一样，只要最后能达成目的就好，当然，要是过程能悠閒悠哉的话就更好了，特洛伊的英雄、军略家、政治家，但总归来说就是个大叔，这样想着，回复成平常懒散、轻松的状态，走向第二次人生截至目前少数不令人厌恶的不定因数(新人)，现在首要的事是完成今天的任务。

"真能干啊，新人君，大叔我失业的那一天终于来了吗？'骑兵已从马背上跳下，温柔抚摸其夥伴的鬃毛，布里利亚多罗亲密的蹭了下主人的手后就消失了，赫克特便是在这时候从正后方对新人开启玩笑似的对话。"赫克特大人。'曼迪卡尔多转过身，表情恢复原始状态:面无表情，没有一丝痕迹显示几分钟前那上头曾有过笑容，让人产生自己先前是否看错的错觉，枪兵将心思移往别处，又一次观察。还很有精神呢，也是适合长久战的那型吗？但武器就不一样，再砍个两、三下大概就不行了，这性质倒是跟那位狂战士不同，虽然威力上远胜就是了,宝具是常驻型的，刚刚虽然没有使出全力(解放语)，但也用了不少魔力，把座骑收回是担心御主的魔力量吧，还好不是战斗起来就不管御主的那型..."把所有事都丢给新人干，就算是大叔我也会羞愧的，回收素材就交给我，你去休息下吧。'快速查看骑兵状况后，枪兵弥补似的提出接下来交给自己的建议，他确实对先前的旁观感到些愧疚，想要补偿下初次合作就被压榨的新人，想是这么想啦…没有做事的废物大叔环顾四周，视野开阔，一览无遗，没有明显障碍物，但原本可不是长这样。虽不及对军、对城宝具等级，然新人宝具形成的强大冲击，字面意思上的将周遭吹飞，原先浓密的树林多了一小块空地，魔兽群和尸体当场烟灭到连灰都不剩，只有素材完整的遗留下来，平常回收作业至少还需要将素材从魔物尸体内或灰中挖出来，现在连这点都省去，只消几秒就可以回收完，根本称不上什么弥补，"新人太能干也是个问题啊。'枪兵在心中感叹道，伤脑筋地搔下头，压下又要溢出的一口气后，便放弃似的往后走开始收回素材，再想点别的补偿他吧..."赫克特大人，请让我一起帮忙。'但骑兵立刻跟上来，枪兵突然有点头疼，"欸?但是新人君，要是大叔我什么都没做的话，可是会被御主骂的喔？你也不想看御主浪费宝贵的时间对一个大叔训话吧？'平常的话，赫克特会选择接受，并发挥交际手腕和对方初步打好关系，方便后续深入了解，但他已领教过曼迪卡尔多对于与偶像(真是，不管说几次都一样害羞啊)互动的准备是多么不足，弄不好的话可能又要跑回英灵座或继续神隐，那就更麻烦了，现下还是打自己擅长的持久战比较合适，枪兵如此判断，并开始忽悠新人，嘻笑的表情和稀松平常的语气，都让人放下警戒不自觉的顺着他走，这正是政治家的对话技巧，"怎么可以都丢给赫克特大人。'鞑靼王立刻反驳，看来政治家的话术似乎不管用。不，完全可以啊，就像刚才大叔我把战斗扔给你一样，现在就都丢给我，没问题的啊。听到与期望不同的回答，赫克特终究叹出气来，没有事先计划就会这样啊，但新人君也比大叔我想的还麻烦，这就是所谓的世代隔阂吗？开头就遭遇挫折的中年大叔搔搔头，可他仍不认为再交给骑兵是件好事，除了私心外，还有其消耗的魔力量已经够多了这项原因。从者们在迦勒底内是靠电力转换成的魔力来维持现界，但在外便是依赖御主的魔力，而他们亲爱的御主虽然拥有极多优点，可魔术回路的数量绝对不是其中一个。于是他再次转向新人，打算进行说服，新人却早一步开口:"我一起帮忙的话，就可以快快回去了。'凭着身高优势和年长者的见识，枪兵得以很轻松地看清骑兵的表情。那张鲜少表现好恶，消极随他人意的年轻脸庞，此刻难以忽视的展露其坚定、不妥协，无比明白地表示他不会让他最崇敬的英雄一个人做事，使枪兵尝试说服的话语没有化为声响，因为没有用，以及——

「快快回去」?难道他把这句话当作誓约之类的，才那么努力吗？但大叔我只是随便讲讲，又是麻烦的骑士精神使然吗，总不会因为是大叔我讲的话...枪兵有些错愕地看着新人，不管是那笨拙的言辞举止，或坚定的信念行为，都令他不解，他无法厘清眼前人的所作所为是基于什么，骑士道?御主所说的崇拜？前者大概佔有部分，但不全然是，那么是后者?可后者可以做到这种程度吗?他实在不明白。赫克特受到许多人的爱戴，他生前所守护的人民们、宛如手足的部下们、可爱的弟弟妹妹们，及死后古今中外所有看过伊利亚德史诗并为他动容的人们，而那其中必定存有尊敬的成分，但像曼迪卡尔多这般，将敬仰之人作为行动基准之一，为之努力奋战，于他而言仍是不熟悉、无法理解的，他固然有尊敬的事物，慈爱的母亲、年迈的父亲、他的安德洛玛刻和特洛伊，他的确可以无畏地笑着为之献出一切，但绝非基于尊敬，说到底，崇敬并非他去捍卫、守护的理由，正因如此，新人对他来讲就像是战略表上未知的新敌人，所有资讯都是谜，有效的应变方法是保守地防守，进一步了解后再采取攻击，或一开始即一举进攻拿下敌人，不让其有任何胜利机会。那么现在该选哪一种呢？军略家思考着，比灰眼女神深邃的眼珠望入目标暗灰色的眼，几近欲穿但仍寻不着他所要的，接着他叹了最后一口气——"那么就再麻烦你了，新人君。'投降了，一个令人料想不到、常规外的选择，特洛伊的将军干脆俐落地投降，鞑靼王胜利了。

听到肯定的答案后，骑兵立刻将木剑束在腰间，弯下身，空出的手伸向高级素材，但——"下次组队时，再让你见识见识大叔我的能耐吧。'赫克特的下句话成功地止住他的动作，他快速直起身，转向其最尊敬的英雄，带着全然的惊讶和疑惑。「下次」?后天的悲观性格让他首先怀疑自己听错了，但枪兵确确实实看着他，再来是确认附近是否有其他人，而仍然只有他们两人。这是类似下次再约吧然后就没有下次的那种客套话吗，还是赫克特大人真的愿意再和我这种三流组队，可恶，猜不透啊，这对阴沉系来说太难了...曼迪卡尔多，阴沉能量爆发的错乱中，社交历练极度缺乏的他无法从敬仰之人一如往常随意的笑容里看出什么，于是眼神逐渐空洞，表情复上一层死一般的凝重。回去吧...经过一番思考后，得出了不知为何的结论，"反正我只是个三流，赫克特大人怎么可能愿意跟我组队...'并像这样自暴自弃、阴沉到无以复加的自虐着，可同时「见识赫克特大人的厉害」这想法不停地回盪在他脑海中，难以无视的挥之不去，其灵基无法抵抗这恩典般的语句，无法抗拒得以目睹他最为尊敬的英雄在战场上英勇姿态的第二次机会。先前两人一同作战时，他为了达成「尽力」诺言，让枪兵「快快回去」，选择将全部心思都投入在战场上，别说是观看，连一瞥都没有投向九伟人，虽目的是达成了，然他不禁对没能看到赫克特的战姿感到遗憾。此刻另一次机会就在眼前，该如何是好呢？他下意识寻求支持般看着枪兵，其依旧不拘的笑，实在令人挫折的捉摸不透，但另一方面，"人类最尊敬的英雄，赫克特大人。'新人轻声说着，轻柔到甚至没能传入他自己脑中。

看多久都觉得不可思议，在史诗伊利亚德里读到过的拥有闪耀头盔的大英雄就站在自己面前，自回应召唤后，骑兵即体会到言语无法形容的感动。人类拥有思考能力的那刻世界便有了冒险者，荣耀、正义、理念，为了追求踏上伟大的旅程，而骑兵则是在偶然中展开了蒐集九伟人之一、人类最伟大的守护者，他最敬仰的英雄武装的冒险，在短暂地拥有过后，身着那位英雄铠甲的鞑靼王最后成了众多殉道者之一，但这样的他在死后，亡魂到达其英雄灵魂所在之处，甚至在第二次人生中，得以仰望由架空元素乙太构成虚假肉体，内在却货真价实的特洛伊英雄身影，生前的冒险足迹延续到死亡后抵达了不曾梦想过、不可能化为真实的辉煌目的地，实在是堪比奥德赛、无比壮丽的冒险谭，作为冒险者无上的荣耀。那么，在发现终点后的可能性后，他理所当然要继续探求，不是主角也无妨，不被记载也无所谓，他从来都不是为了这些才踏上旅程的，只要名为冒险的概念还存在，曼迪卡尔多的旅路便不会迎来终结。"好的，赫克特大人。'内心经过一番探索后，冒险者说出了唯一的答案，暗色却清澈的眼眸只映出赫克特。

哎呀，大叔我成功了呢，军略家听到想要的回答后，愉快地想。说到底，要是枪兵是个会轻易投降的人的话，亚该亚军就不会在那场战争中吃足了苦头，他仅是判断在这点上可以退让，便同意让骑兵一起进行回收作业，但同时制造下一次机会，并确保自己佔有绝对的主导及先机，接下来就是看新人的选择了。"会拒绝吗？拒绝大叔我提出的补偿?'在新人困惑地看着他时，他揣测着。对自我的贬抑和对赫克特的尊敬在骑兵身上佔了很大部分，而枪兵其时还无法判断后者的影响多大，直到听到令人满意的答案。

两人意见一致后，便分散一同回收素材，青年轻易地进行弯下腰这项坐骨神经痛大叔难以胜任的动作，后者则艰难地弯腰十起战利品，感慨正值当年与否的差异时，突然想到除了背以外，让弯腰变得困难的原因。"接住啊，新人君。'枪兵将圆盘状物品投向骑兵，绑在上头的黄色绸布在空中拖曳成弧形，下一秒，闻声做出对应动作的骑兵将双手举起，接住了，无比熟悉的重量自指尖传达到他脑中，他的盾。先前其与魔兽群的战斗中，魔物们将盾牌弹开了，但一来九伟人铠甲的强大防御让盾牌显得不必要，二来就算拿来攻击也还是木剑比盾牌称手，骑兵便没多费心思将防具捡回来，于是被旁观的枪兵顺势拿起搭在背后，间接让弯腰变得不容易。"骑士就该带着盾牌啊，新人君。'长年凝视着战场的那双眼此刻随着笑意弯成一线，那是壮丽的史诗所不屑描述、以英雄来说过于朴素，过于平凡的笑容，却普通的耀眼，让骑兵愣了一会才想起要开口，但枪兵没等其回话就转向周遭的素材，回去后好好地拜讬下御主修改下次的队伍名单吧，他轻快地想。

命运，那是加诸在所有希腊英雄身上的沉重锁链，就连那位如璀璨流星奔驰于凡间的阿基里斯也没能逃离这两字，而与众多希腊勇士有所牵连的赫克特同样深受其扰。摩伊赖纺织英雄们的命运，诸神肆意玩弄英雄们的人生，神的宠爱是诅咒，诅咒则还是诅咒，预言无法改变，薛西弗斯的石头与之相比显得无足轻重。现英雄们皆化为尘土，神代已成过去，众神终于无法再干涉此世，座上的英灵们作为从者获得第二次人生，被剪断的丝线接续上另一段，但是否能逃脱命运的桎梏？栽种不合的女神似乎发出窃笑，投掷下另一颗金苹果，并非为了招来争执，而是带来不幸，与那场交织、斩断众多命运的战争比，仅是极小恶作剧程度的不幸，咚，掉下来了，掉在特洛伊英雄和其追寻者的脚边。赫克特那位集祝福诅咒于一身的妹妹，美似金色阿芙罗黛蒂的公主倘若在场的话，一定会警告他，但他不会相信，就像生前一样，宿命依然。

"哎呀，大丰收呢，我们去和御主他们会合吧。'和枪兵预测的一样，没几秒钟他们就将数量颇多的素材回收完毕。政治家迳自走在前头，让新人不会感到压力的跟在后方，两人一起向位于森林后方的集合点走去——

他们并没有感知到任何动静，从者极其优秀的五感皆没有察觉到一丝异样，隐匿的完美程度简直就像暗杀者(assassin)的气息掩盖一样，可就算拥有再怎么高等级的职阶技能，只要当突袭者选择攻击或现身的那一刹那，技能即刻失效，气息便得已被探查，但「那个」不一样，从头到尾他们的官能皆没能捕捉到「那个」的气息，甚至无法确认「那个」是什么时候出现在这里的，他们之所以回头的原因，绝非因为他们感觉到什么，而是出于本能，深入脊髓，超越感官、理性，本能告诉他们，后头有着「什么」。

他们快速地转身，已做好战斗架势，本再一步便可踏出空地，走进来时的森林，但两人此刻背离原先的目的地，转向后方，然后看到了「那个」。

只能用黑暗来形容，既无实体也无轮廓，与树林阴影的边界显得暧昧不清，黑暗站在那里，非由物质世界的任何元素组成，以「无」为本体，披上不祥、不安、沉沦、痛苦，它现身于此，约莫一个成年男子的大小，在它是否存有五官、知性、情感都不知道的情况下实在难以判断其意图，但可以确定的是，它正凝视着他们。

"新人啊，这里就交给我吧。'紧盯着眼前无疑是敌人的事物，头也不回地，赫克特对站在后头的曼迪卡尔多说，语气已无平时的散漫。

"不，赫克特大人，请让我——'

"御主。'枪兵口气无比强硬地打断骑兵的话语，几乎是一句命令，简短地道出了使新人绝对无法反驳的名词，他们最重要的御主的安危。

"...麻烦您了。'沉默笼罩一会后，骑兵艰难地同意了，随即果断地跳上获得魔力而再次显现的布里利亚多罗，奔往御主所在之处——

"哎呀，大叔我会奉陪到底，不用急嘛，「后来的」。'枪兵前一秒拿在侧边的长枪，现化为剑挡住在他们转身后，默默出现在后方的新黑影，阻止它跳向骑兵，另一只手握着枪柄指着一直位于前方的黑影，带有强烈的威吓意图，连一块石头在他手里都可以杀人，何况是细而结实的铁?原已做好迎击准备的骑兵看到后，放下手，使力驱赶夥伴，立刻就消失在枪兵的视野中。

这样才对嘛，看着新人的身影消失于森林后，独自留下的政治家满意地想。要说御主现在安全与否的话，那么答案自然是肯定的，依据是，御主并没有发来警告。他们亲爱的御主假如遇到危险的话，会凭借经验与魔术礼装，指挥、辅助身旁的从者作战，并会立刻对不在身边的从者们捎去警告，警告他们:这里已遇到敌人，可能有其他敌人往你们那去，小心点。这般优先考虑他人，作为魔术师实在不合格的善良，让无数从者们折服，为了守护她而战，特洛伊英雄和鞑靼王自然也如此。枪兵是知道御主的习惯的，但新来的骑兵还不知道，于是前者成功利用这点让后者担心御主，进而脱离战场，达成他的目的。在眼前的敌人实力能力都是未知的情况下，军略家实在不愿意让魔力、武器皆有所损耗的新人继续战斗，但他明白，只要自己还在这里，任何话术、命令都绝对无法让骑兵移开半步，在这短短的组队时间中，他已经深刻的体会到新人这麻烦却让人讨厌不了的性格了，而在敌人不知道什么时候攻过来的情况下进行无用的说服实在是最愚蠢的举动，于是他只好搬出立香的名号，让对方意识到最重要御主的安危，才终于离开。还好他是重视御主的那型，枪兵再一次由衷地庆幸，不过说到底，如果他是不在乎御主的那种败类的话，我也不会在意他就是了，赫克特望了一眼新人离去的方向，兴起一丝奇妙的感慨，接着——

"好嘞，嘛，能不能请你们就这样被我干掉呢？'已经没有后顾之忧的他，对着敌人们露出不羁的笑，同时说着听起来太过愚蠢而挑衅的话语，虽然无法知晓它们具不具备理解挑衅的情思，但它们身上的黑暗确实膨胀了，点、直线、弧度，渐渐组成模糊的轮廓，他明白它们进入备战状态了。大概，不好对付，军略家下了结论，这种让人本能警戒起来压迫感总不会毫无来头吧，不过啊，只要我以外的所有人都逃掉了的那一瞬间，就等于赢了，那么结论只有一个——"只要让你们再也无法追上去，就是大叔我的胜利了。'做出如此宣言，与轻松的语调相反，赫克特猛力、无情地用不知不觉又变回长枪的武器朝后方敌人一挥，强力且快速的一击立刻将其轰飞直到撞上前方的黑暗后才停下，它们挣扎起身，但枪兵早已逼近到眼前，如电光石火，猛烈一刺，将两者一同贯穿。

手感对了，物理手段攻击得到，但效果不太好呢，看着枪拔出后，空洞处再次填满，和敌人一副无关紧要的模样，他想。该放宝具吗？但假如宝具不奏效的话只会浪费魔力，让它们有机会追上去，还是要像平常一样打持久战?军略家的大脑高速思考，长枪也持续不间断地挥刺敌人们，大量的伤口在其身上形成，而如他所料，总会回复，但速度确实，即使只是些许，变慢了，这代表持久战是可行的，只要累积够多伤害后，再来一发宝具...下一秒，他转将长枪横挡在胸前，接住两者不在乎受肉体损伤，像狂战士般直冲过来的攻击，瞬间的力道将枪兵逼退了半步，金属的碰撞声诡异地响起，几乎溅起火花，他发动右手臂的推进器用力一推，使敌人退至攻击范围以外，但跟先前不同，它们仍稳稳地立着，并做出反击架势，让枪兵无法再轻易突进。它们的轮廓变清晰，现已能看出大致的形体，右侧身形较高大的黑暗，拿着细长且前端锐利的武器，除了长枪实在难以想到别的，站在它旁的则一手拿着无疑是盾牌的物品，一手握着剑。它们究竟是什么构造？还能变出武器吗？不，这不是重点，重点是它们的身体素质在短时间内上——他的思绪被打断，拿枪的敌人毫无预兆地高速进攻过来，特洛伊英雄以长枪回击，双方的枪尖抵在一块僵持住，两人的力量不相上下，接下来就是耐力的比拼了，最后的胜出者便可以在对方身上开出一个洞，下一刻，赫克特却将武器往左侧划去，对手失去抵抗的强大力道，收不回的朝左方，另一名敌人所在之处全力刺去，它绕至枪兵身后打算刺穿其心脏:灵核，没料到同类的攻击会失控朝自己攻来，但仍即时举起另一手的盾挡下，那全力的一击没能撼动它，枪兵里所当然没放过这个机会，手中的武器再次化为剑刺进高大敌人的躯体，并从背后穿出，这个距离它已躲不开，过猛的力道使它踉跄着后退半步，枪柄则朝持盾者的脚下一扫，成功令它失去重心后跌下，但它一个翻滚就立刻借力重新站起，并握剑突刺而来，赫克特早已将枪柄接回去，往右使力从敌人躯体侧边挥砍而出，并顺势轮上一圈，将两者扫荡至一定范围外。

果然呢，它们的身体能力都上升了，是会随着时间变更强吗？看来持久战得放弃了。他一边戒备紧盯着自己的敌人们，一边评估战况。它们有人的形体后，思考也比较像人了，他回想持剑者用盾防卫的举动，和一开始用躯体接下攻击的也要攻向他的行为，而这项差异是在外形变化后产生的。在模仿人类吗？军略家设了此假设，虽不明白这有什么意义，但在伤口虽非无限但能大限度回复的情况下，防御绝非必要，但它仍选择此多馀、很人类的行为，单从这点来看的话，假设是合理的。他看向使枪的，它身上的伤口已经都复原。要攻过来了，如此认定，枪兵将身体重心往下移，做出防御姿势，果不其然，敌人再次进攻，却超乎赫克特想像的快，要是他没有预测成功的话是来不及挡下这击的，两方的武器再次交接，但碰撞点逐渐朝军略家偏去。它的力量又更强了吗？居于下风者忍不住惊讶，形势不利下，他倏地全力弹开对方攻击往后跳，可对手灵敏的顺应武器的方向，一个蹬地，便如子弹破空而来，枪尖瞄准枪兵的灵核，却只刺穿空气，枪兵在前一瞬间往上一跃，跳上对方的长枪用力一踏使之陷入地里，下一刻用剑击穿对方断然舍弃武器，带着致死力道和难以看清的速度挥舞而来的拳头，在被另一手击中前，他将枪柄当作杆子，撑高跳向其后方，他朝剑踢上一脚，武器随即脱离对手拳头顺势飞起，可另一名敌人早以等在那，剑尖指向枪兵，在空中他是无法躲开的。

没有躲开的打算，赫克特再次发动右手臂上的火药，等待着——剑落在枪柄前方的刹那，投掷长柄，两者立刻组合为枪，并在推进力结合重力加速度的情况下，无法抵挡的贯通敌人，如铁桩将其钉在大地上，他甚至还未落地，一股风压从后方逼近，那是宛如疾风的攻击，被刺中定只有死这个下场，偏偏仍在空中的他没法避开，在这严峻的情况下，枪兵回头了，眼神没有丝毫绝望，刹时，石头猛烈由侧边，与敌人使力方向垂直地掷向宛如桑纳托斯化身的枪尖，巧妙的使攻击失准，偏向赫克特耳边，没能了结特洛伊英雄的性命。须臾间，脚尖终于碰地，他又把另两颗石块在推进器帮助下漂亮的贯穿后边敌人的脚踝，趁其无法追上的时候，将武器从挣脱不开的另名敌人身上拔出，接着重新与它俩拉开距离。

刚才真惊险呢，赫克特感到麻烦地呼了口气，手伸进宽松的衣服里侧，确认还剩多少石头，生前生后，他是时刻带着石块的，虽与骑兵的原理不同，但他也能以石头杀敌，靠的是残酷战场上磨鍊出的，追求迅速且致命的杀人技巧。枪兵目前还没受到任何伤，这是拜敏捷的反应能力所赐，但他也确实极力避开敌人的攻击，被攻击到会很不妙，每当敌人接近时，他的本能、灵基如此叫喊着，而他难得地决定听从非理性。不轻易表露自己的感情，这是身为政治家的赫克特所奉行的圭臬，弔儿郎当的笑容下的心思常让人捉摸不透，但此刻他半瞇着眼盯着持枪的敌人，毫不掩饰赤裸裸的敌意，眼神锐利到几近瞪视，它的攻击让他产生一种不快的熟悉感，他也许该追溯这似曾相似的源头，但现在不是回想的好时机，敌人并没有人性到给他閒暇。

不顾几秒前失去脚踝，它双脚一蹬，飞越而来，攻击如暴雨般落下，赫克特立刻将长枪旋风似的轮转，硬是接下了，雨和风的交界处蹦出闪电，宛如众神的王者掷下雷霆。撑不了太久，枪兵和敌人都如此断定，下一秒，对手投出最为猛烈的一击，贯通了防御面，直向枪兵的头颅，他迅速往后仰，鼻尖略过一丝金属的凉意，在擦身之际抓住它的枪柄，配合火药来个后空翻，连枪带人给扔了出去，没能喘息，另名敌人已立在后方，持剑朝他脑袋劈来，但这在军略家预料之中，他以剑精准挡下对方的攻击，如果是此敌人，他是可以在力量上持平或胜过对方的，然他并没有这个打算，他对准其头部投出石块 ，但对方立即举起盾牌使攻击化为乌有，可这依然在枪兵的预料中，在敌人视线被盾遮挡住时，他的枪柄轻而易举的贯穿其腹部，接着用上全身力道将长柄与对手一同投掷出去，成功的击穿再度冲过来的持枪敌人，两者顿时被嵌进地上，赫克特轻易的接近并俐落地砍去敌人们的四肢，趁其回复时，拿回枪柄并再度拉开距离，往森林的更深处跑去。

到这就行了，军略家停了下来，这是他脑中所构思的战略表上的终点。在这一连串交战中，枪兵不停与敌人扯开距离，乍看下是难以应付敌人们的高速和突袭，不得不撤退，但这一切都是为了将敌人们引来这里，森林的边界处，后方接着悬崖。在敌人们的伤口持续增加却也持续复原时，他判断他的攻击手段无法杀死敌人们，遂将作战计划从了结敌人确保其无法追上御主们，改成使它们陷入绝对无法脱离的状况而无法追上去，后者成功的关键即在于掩盖在浓密森林后的万丈深渊。在灵子转移到此时，为了不时之需，他早已大略的勘查过地形，但没想到真的会用上就是了，他忍不住苦笑，蒐集素材通常不会那么麻烦的。策略订下后，他时而逃跑时而攻击，使对手不知不觉间被他诱导到目的地，接着就是让敌人们站在这里，发动宝具「将它们连同森林边界一起轰飞」。悬崖边的岩石结构比较脆弱，就算大叔我再怎么不济也还是可以炸穿的，它们的身体素质已经到达上限，没有再成长了，那么大叔我就还可以对付，要是能彻底杀死的话更好，不行的话以它们现在的回复速度，完全复原前它们早就掉到谷底，没法再爬上来，最后就是和御主们会合，回到迦勒底，大叔胜利了。这就是特洛伊的军略家的战略，大胆却细腻，看上去很胡来却令人发指的完美，毫无缺漏，证据是每一步都确实顺着他的意图走。他将所有可能因素、意外都考虑进去了，要是有任何突发状况，他也能立即转换成对应方法，而即使走到了最后一步，他仍没有丝毫松懈，即是说，人为疏失是不可能的，他的策略注定成功，他的战略无懈可击，是的，那是神也无法影响其任何一分，因神已无力成为计划的变数，比肩其妹卡珊德拉预言的绝对，但——金苹果已然落下，无法预测的命定之果(命运)，会是轻若无物或重如泰坦神所扛的天空?线放上纺锤，本终止的纺织声再次响起，从死的那刻穿针延伸到死后扎下第二针，缥缈的织布越纺越长，锐利的剪子则在一旁窥伺。

可憎的命运啊，在特洛伊英雄的第二次人生中，祢会佔多少份量呢？

"来了呢。'赫克特看着使枪的敌人，它如他期望的跟上来了，但没有另一名的身影，枪兵扫视周遭，并非躲着等待突袭，它确实没有跟上来。是还没回复吗？嘛，先把眼前这个往后边移点吧，要比大叔我更靠近悬崖才好办啊。敌人已经蓄势待发，他明白它没有耐心等到同类来，只好先把其引到预定位置。对手划开空气，奔驰而来，枪兵跃起，猛然一刺，枪与枪再次交戟，力量和速度上枪兵皆比不过这名敌人，虽重力和推进器的辅助让他可以抵抗一会，不过他不打算也不需要这么做。长枪往下一压，他跳到敌人后方，现在是对手更接近悬崖，且因为被树林挡住，其根本没意识到几公尺后的深渊，简直是最理想的状况。接下来就一直维持这个相对位置就好了，这样想着，枪兵立刻转过身，与敌人对峙，它可不会一直乖乖的待在那，得费点力压制才行，长枪稳当的拿在身侧，随时可以迎击，对手在扑空后也做了相同的举动，且不知疲倦为何物的全力一踏，两人之间不短的距离于它而言是一步便可以到的，接着将全身力量倾注于长枪，黑色的不祥魔力缠上武器，枪尖对准赫克特的「 」。

宿命依然。

后退了，一步，仅仅一步，以常人来说过少以战士来说过多的一步，他后退了，九伟人之一、特洛伊的英雄、闪耀头盔的赫克特，在战场上后退了。

是战术所需吗？非也，面对这般高速的敌人，就算使上全力往后一跳也是躲不开的，对手就是拥有如此傲人的速度，要求胜只能同样投注全力，用武器挡下对方的一击，再运用高超的技巧将攻击化解或转向，这是唯一的应对方法，任何熟知战场的勇士都会如此判断，这并非以胜利为目标的战术所需。是其错估敌人的能力吗？非也，他是精通所有战术的军略家，也是与众多亚该亚壮勇交战并胜利的战士，更是匹敌众神的政治家，其天赋与经验皆使其无比精确的掌握敌人个性与能力，这次也依然，他的判断没有失误。那么究竟为何?为何那名英雄，后退了呢？

宿命依然。

赫克特立刻意识到，自己犯下了错误，一个致命的错误，在他漫长的战斗生涯中，他绝非从未退却，但那皆是基于战略，面对打不过的敌人逃跑是必须的，他也并不以此为耻，只要在必要时迎战就行了，在战士之前他首先是守护者，但这次不一样，任何条件皆表明他得攻击，他也如此判断，可关键的那一刻，他却后退了，甚至没意识到自己后退，直到向后的脚跟碰地时传来的触感，他才察觉到自己铸下错误，然敌人已逼近到无法挽回的距离。他优秀的大脑一如往常，或甚至更快的在一瞬间内分析完当前状况，并闪出所有应变方法，但没有一个是可行的，对方已经进到长枪的枪柄以内，枪尖如何刺、劈、砍都攻击不到它，就算现在立刻拆成剑，可到用剑砍向它时，对方的武器早已贯穿自己了吧。完完全全的回天乏术，只能期待灵核不要被破坏，那也许还能靠技能勉强逃掉吧，唉，要给御主添麻烦了，赫克特最后想着，没有诸如绝望、畏惧或任何激烈情绪，硬要说的话只有没能继续保护御主的遗憾，和些许对于自己退却的疑惑，绝对不是因为恐惧，可到底是为什么他也没时间想了，人生的最后还要想这个也显得麻烦。他并非选择放弃，但他明白此刻他能做都已经都做了，还不如将力气留到待会逃脱时用，当然前提是没有被杀死的话。这次没有还要做的事呢，看着敌人(死)越来越近，赫克特带点戏谑的想，思绪没有繁杂下变得清晰了，但再怎么清晰也无法凭空显示改变既定下场的方法。他仍然专注地盯着敌人，要是出现任何破绽他会反击，他到底不会放弃。

宿命依然。

那天，伊利昂的风停了。

赫克特倒在地上，背抵着被太阳烘烤的滚烫的地面，费力地喘着气，他现在还不能死，起码再一会，可在气管被血淹没的情况下，呼吸到的只有窒息的铁锈味，他想起他似乎想过年老时死在妻子怀里，茁壮的儿子站在一旁握着他的手，但从某一天起，这平凡的愿望成了妄想，是帕里斯把哭泣的海伦带到自己眼前的那一天？是亚该亚军的风帆复满整片海域的那一天？还是第一次看到阿基里斯的那一天？他无法确定，此刻，半神的英雄在确认彻底击败他后，不发一语的走向战车，无人知道佩琉斯之子将要做什么，即使是赫克特也一样，不过假使知道他也只会叹口气吧，眼下，他庆幸着宿敌移开注意力，在肢体渐渐不听使唤时在身上刻下信息，一笔、两笔——最后一笔，特洛伊的守护者达成了最后的使命，完成的刹那他不受控地放松，连呼吸也嫌麻烦似的变得缓慢近乎无，热度蒸发他敏捷的判断力，力气也耗尽了，恍惚中，他看向城墙，父亲、弟弟妹妹、部下们，在依然闪耀的头盔底下，那双眼眸落在每个人身上又快速移开，像是在找寻什么，最后，他松了口气，因他的安德洛玛刻不在此处，他们诀别时，他要她回到纺织机旁，而他则回到战场上，他忠贞的妻子遵守了他们的约定，在两人都知晓的命定到来时，她仍纺着布，即使她的心先将死的丈夫死去。他曾经说过，如果他没能继续守护，那么他想要被埋葬，比任何人都要早，只为了不想听见家人们的哭喊，所以他满足了，因他的愿望实现了，他确实早所有挚爱之人好几步死去，可他此刻抬起的手究竟是为了什么，为何当死亡来临时，特洛伊的英雄仍不自主地伸出手？是因为他渴望环住妻子苍白的臂膀、是因为想抱抱他哭泣的儿子、是因为他永远不愿离开他们，在他爱着的人们仍淌着泪水的时候他怎么可能丢下他们?然无力的手还未抬起便已落下，他已经离他们太远了，太阳的照射和人们的表情刺痛他的视线，他无奈、留恋地看了最后他们一眼，转回来，疲倦地闭上眼，顺从仅剩的怠惰，任由命运将他拖向冥府，远离家乡草原、远离亲爱人们之地——

若非一丝清凉拂来，像吹袭过河水的微风，絮语着自漂浮于羊水中便一直吹徐于灵魂深处的摇篮曲，他是不会再睁开双眼的，但那凉爽掠过他的额，分开阖上的眼帘，于是他看到了——啊啊，是你啊，他大概想这么说，却只咳出血来，可他毫不在意，咧出了笑容，一个看不出他所承受的重担的纯粹笑容，十年，这漫长的十年在他身上留下不少痕迹，不起眼的地方刻上细微的印痕，深棕色的头发藏着斑驳，战场深刻地摧残他的身躯和岁月，然那无畏的朴素笑容可从未改变过。他转瞬的绿色眼珠看着某处，像看着父亲似带有依赖、像看着友人般满溢喜悦、像看着稚子似充满慈爱，他凝视着深爱之物，平复呼吸，咽下口中血块:「＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿」，望着对方，继续笑着，接着——

浓黑的迷雾蒙住了他的双眼。

宿命依然。

命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运

喀嚓

马蹄声、深棕色的疾风、撞击地面声、银灰的铠甲、金属碰撞声、黄色的绸带飘逸、枪尖从盾牌上划过的刺耳声响、另一个黑暗、剑贯穿肉体的闷响、黑色中一绺显眼的白——

一俯仰、一眨眼、一瞬息、一须臾、一刹那，赫克特的世界爆炸了，黎明的光芒驱散黑暗，重生的呐喊遏止终焉的钟声，他褐如棕土的瞳孔扩大，感官被动接收炸裂般的信息，五感震慑住，但优秀的大脑一如往常的瞬间处理，下了对应指示，接着——

"曼迪卡尔多!'特洛伊英雄，第一次唤了其追寻者的名字，但名字的持有者没有回应。

曼迪卡尔多笔直的站在赫克特眼前，站在后者和持枪敌人之间，右手的盾牌总算被用来防御，刚挡下本将贯穿枪兵的枪尖，强烈的反作用力让对手后退了几步，左手那残破的木剑半举起，但没有挥下，另一名敌人终于现身了，一手拿着剑一手拿着盾，就站在骑兵的左前方，此刻盾没有用武之地，剑则插入冒险者，被九伟人铠甲包复的心脏，灵核，黑色的剑尖从其背后穿出，那抵消无数致命攻击的防具没有挡下这一击。

赫克特看着一切，看着木剑缓缓脱离眼前人掌中，在空中快速落下，响起不轻不重的落地声，看着敌人的剑离开骑兵的躯体，武器穿出血肉的声音在他听来特别刺耳，在宛如永恒的瞬间后，平等冷酷的指针继续转动，最后，像看着败在他手中的亚该亚人一般、像看着死在城墙外的特洛伊人一样，他看着青年的背影倒下。

赫克特以左手接住倒下的曼迪卡尔多，愤怒震盪在滚烫的血液中，几乎迸出怒吼，右手轮起长枪突进，凌驾时间空间，战神阿瑞斯随侧的一击碾碎了使剑敌人的躯干，枪尖拔出后，敌人如虫子掉下，它在地上本能的抽搐着，伤口没有复原。站在一旁的布里利亚多罗在主人倒下后，发出盛怒的嘶吼，全力向敌人们冲去，先是使枪的，再是倒在地上的，锐不可当的将两者撞飞，它们如破布般掉下，烈马那紧绷的肌肉和蓄势待发的马蹄彰显牠要将它们践踏至死，但他主人已经没有馀力维持牠的现界，在对主人发出一声长鸣后，牠消失了。

"喂，振作点!'让敌人暂时无法攻击后，赫克特屈膝跪下，一手扶起曼迪卡尔多的上半身，另一手围住他的腰，让其靠在自己身上，长枪搁置在一旁。

骑兵的身上没有伤口，枪兵亲眼目睹被贯穿的胸膛完好无缺，既无大量的血流出，灵基也没有开始消散，但枪兵却无法镇定。"喂，曼迪卡尔多——'死，那是赫克特在冒险者眼中唯一看到的。深色的眼眸凝视着虚无，看不见其最尊敬的英雄，流转于枪兵望不到的某处，凿成空洞的曜石眸子，仅剩下绝望，全世界的绝望，流淌其全身，浸染他的灵基，干涸了血和泪，不论他究竟看向何处，对他而言必定比死还象征终结，没有比这更为破碎绝望的表情了，此刻他身上已看不出一丝释放宝具时，令枪兵讚赏的神情。

"是精神异常类效果吗？'政治家的表情紧绷，滴下冷汗，他粗鲁地摇晃骑兵，强迫其看向自己，但其完全没有展现意识到自己存在的迹象，"不能再拖下去。'他转而拿起身旁的长枪，持枪的敌人开始蠢动了。现在的话，可以杀了它们，枪兵看向摊在地上的使剑敌人，还没死，但不知为何，伤口完全没回复，它已经无法动弹了，解放宝具吧，这样想着，对着前方举起长枪——

"我的...'极为微弱的气音，刚发出便消散在空气中，但将声音来源揽在怀里的赫克特听到了。

"曼迪卡尔多?'枪兵听过垂死的同胞们比泪水更刺骨的喘息，听过无数死在他枪下的敌人们最后一声谩骂、诅咒，但他想他无法习惯那无畏的鞑靼王、眼曈闪着光的冒险者发出这般，毫无地上生灵气息，如同地府亡灵的低喃，他低下头看着骑兵。

"杜兰...达尔...'怀中人过于脆弱的语调钻进枪兵的鼓膜，扼住他的脖颈，沉默蔓延在整副灵基。骑兵的表情仍然空荡而死寂，眼不再望着虚无之地，落向不远处那把几乎全毁的木剑，口中唤着不毁的极剑之名，手向其伸去。狂人的虚妄也不过如此，过于荒诞而可悲的划面，那是足以令观者为之沉寂的哀伤，即使是历经锤鍊的特洛伊城墙，看着眼前人陷于易碎易破灭的幻觉，也无法说出任何言语。

"我的...剑...'骑兵开始在枪兵手中挣扎，力道却比幼子还不如，连其一根指头都撼动不了，漆黑无底的眼瞳只注视那把木剑，那张永远停驻在青年时期的脸庞，复上一层永冻的心死。

"喂...'政治家的表情凝固了，总是半瞇着眼掩盖认真的眼眸，渗出混杂哀悯的震撼，唇紧闭着，脸庞因许久未有的情绪而僵硬。他不了解眼前人的经历，不知晓其生和死，他全然不了解名为曼迪卡尔多的存在，倒是知道他没守护这个带有故国残香的异邦人、拥有耀眼幻想之人、他乐意听闻其冒险谭的人，他看着这个对他而言，超越兴趣程度，成为难以否认的「特别」之人为他挡下一击，却无法解救其，最后，他默默地加大双手力道，将骑兵揽紧，无用的举动。

“结束吧。”他斩断躁乱的思绪，将所有情绪注入右手，让理性主宰大脑，他不会再容许任何失误。深褐色的眼眸冷静的看着前方站起来的敌人，坚不可摧、如城墙般屹立不摇，现在，有要做的事了。

赫克特维持单膝跪地的姿势，左手紧抓着曼迪卡尔多，像是安抚深陷恶梦的稚子，不是军略家也不是政治家，并非战士也非英雄，此刻他仅是守护者，为了守护而举起长枪，解放宝具。

"目标确认——'枪尖对准该歼灭的敌人，

"杜兰达尔...'

"方位角度固定——'右手向后伸去，做好投枪姿势，用光所有火药，强大的推进力使长枪极欲从手中脱去，

"我的剑...'

"——不毁的极枪。被打飞吧！'右手向后延伸至极限，用上全力投掷出去，金色的枪尖划开大气，在空中炸出圆弧型的轨道，不会毁坏、不会折损、不会弯曲，其名为极枪，闪耀居临高空者，但它的敌人乃是立足于大地、俯仰其光辉者，于是它自最高点向下，顺着盖亚的引力，灾星显现于敌人的命数，落下的刹那，强大的破坏力碾压剷平周遭一切，此处没有大埃阿斯，没有忒拉蒙之子复有七层牛皮，而每一层皆如同城墙般坚实的盾牌(炽天复七重圆环)，即是说，无人能挡下赫克特的投枪，于是，猛烈的光爆发，充斥着热的破坏力吹飞万物，敌人蒸发、森林炸毁、大地岩层开始崩塌，向两人所站之处侵袭而来，终于迎来凄然的胜利后，枪兵带着骑兵撤退。

"赫克特大人......'强烈的冲击和炸裂的火光，轻唤着曼迪卡尔多，意识浮上表层，在所有一切都暧昧不明，宛如飘在乳海时，就像盲者追求太阳、迷失者寻求灯塔光芒一般，思绪模糊中，冒险者本能的将特洛伊英雄对抗命运、守护珍视之物的荣光(宝具)烙在脑海深处，当作照亮前行之路的提灯，最后他喃喃着最尊敬的英雄之名，闭上双眼，沉入幽深无止尽的大海。

哒哒——

走廊上，有人奔跑着，

哒哒哒———

几名从者对她投来担忧的视线，但她只是一昧的快跑，抱歉，晚点再跟你们解释，带点愧疚的这样想，她继续坚定的跑，

"达文西酱!!'总算到了，迦勒底的御主，藤丸立香，在医务室停下，高科技自动感应门还未完全打开，她便依赖纤细的身躯钻了进去，略带慌张的喊着天才的名字。

"哎，被Master君那么热情呼唤的话，我也会害羞的喔~?'与立香的急切截然不同，天才李奥纳多达文西顶着符合令人怜爱外表的天使笑容，悠悠的开着玩笑，老实说，现在完全不是适合玩笑话的时机，对立香来说尤其如此，虽说天才常有不近人情、不懂人心的一面，但这位可不是，她的天才是全方位的，同时身为自迦勒底被冰冻后，陪伴着御主走过五个异闻带的她里所当然明了御主的心情，但正是如此，她才更要开拙劣的玩笑。

异闻带，那是被世界所剪定、否定其未来的历史，只有灭亡这一下场，哀叹、怨恨这样的结局，于是拼命延续、扩展其枝桠，与泛人类史争夺生存的机会，其处境可说是异常艰辛，稍走错一步，拯救泛人类史的御主立香随时都有可能丧命，因此她不能让立香因为「区区一点小事」就丧失冷静，她明白这对一个普通的少女来说太过沉重，可她不会妥协，毕竟在立香接下来的旅程中她不知道还能陪伴多久。

"啊，我冷静下来了，谢谢妳，达文西酱。'察觉到自己的失态，及达文西酱像平常一样的可爱玩笑让立香冷静下来，并说出道歉及道谢的话语。年幼的天才表情变柔和，二话不说，将病床的帘幕拉开。

"曼迪卡尔多君已经没事了喔。'骑兵躺在床上，熟睡着，从者是不需要睡眠的，因此这划面立香是第一次看到，然就跟任何睡着的人一样，看起来很安稳，但双唇紧闭，也许还有残存的梦魇侵扰他的睡眠吧，可大致上就如达文西所说，没事了。

"诅咒在你们把他送回来时就已经自我毁灭的差不多了，但消耗了不少魔力，大概要过一两个小时才会醒过来喔。'

"诅咒?'

"嗯嗯，因为诅咒已经几乎消失了，所以没法进行完整解析，但从起因和结果判断的话，应该是由被曼迪君打败的魔兽们的怨念所发起，专门对精神特化的诅咒。魔兽们没有共感这种能力，别的个体的痛苦对他们来讲是没法理解的，因此怨念也只应侷限在个体，无法形成有效的诅咒，但从曼迪君所受的诅咒程度来看，魔兽们打破这个限制，各自所生的怨念们之间获得理解，并融合壮大到足以构成具危险性的诅咒，这点几乎可说是不可能发生的，只能说曼迪君不太幸运呢，但总归来说也只是魔兽的诅咒这种程度而已，而且既然已经被打败了，也无法持续太久，加上骑兵有对魔力，不需要太担心喔。'戴上眼镜，惹人怜爱的天才补充说明。

"那么，大家的达文西酱可是很忙的，我先走了喔，Master君★'即使严格，但终究还是在乎御主心情，小小的万能之人先行离开，同时对一直待在这房间的另一人点头示意下，在对方也回以相同举动后，就踏着孩子的步伐走了。

看着门开启又阖上后，立香、曼迪卡尔多以外的第三人，赫克特，默默的退至墙角，给御主一点空间，等待着。如同枪兵所预料，立香走向床铺，站了一会儿，从他的角度看不到御主的表情，只能看到橙色的柔发。接着御主不顾少女形象，坐在地板上，手肘置于床沿，最后将头埋入小巧的手掌中，整个人似乎陷入柔软的床铺，一动不动。

战斗用魔术礼装都还没换下，枪兵看着御主疲惫却不软弱的背影，叹了口气。在战斗结束后他立刻将骑兵带到会合处，而御主早已做好灵子转移准备，快速将所有人带回迦勒底，御主一定很想立刻陪着骑兵到医务室吧，但还要进行惯例的身体检查，于是让自己先将骑兵带到医务室，最后御主才魔术礼装都没褪下，急忙地赶来医务室。

赫克特知道，曼迪卡尔多对御主来说无疑是特别的。身为在早期就被召唤出来的从者之一，枪兵已陪伴御主走过无数特异点和异闻带，即使一开始因为特异点里的自己站在御主们的敌对方，而有些芥蒂，但他的御主选择相信自己，自己也将长枪献给御主，将她视为该守护之物，一路上，他看着御主邂逅许多从者，历经诸多哀伤、欢笑、相逢、离别，那双肩膀承载越来越多重量，他知道他的御主会因他人的遭遇愤怒、会因他人的愤怒哀伤，他曾看过御主独自一人时低着头的模样，看过她在睡眠中被恶梦惊扰的表情，但他未曾看过她哭泣，他的御主会因恐惧颤抖，会对选择感到迷茫，会为错误懊悔，但总是会迈开步伐，纵使再怎么害怕、茫然，也会为了生而奋斗，这就是他的御主。而他唯一一次看到这样坚强——虚伪也好至少她尝试坚强——的御主哭泣，是在她从希腊异闻带回来时，那天轮到他守卫御主的房间，他心情愉快地迎接回来的御主，却看到站在门口的御主紧咬着唇，眼泪从泛红的眼中流出，基于长久的相处和彼此间的羁绊，他一瞬间了解他的御主在异闻带有了前所未有的经历，更准确来说，遇到了在所有与她缔结契约的从者们中也极为特殊的人们。当天晚上他和御主彻夜长谈，千代女、伊阿宋、巴索罗缪、俄里翁、帕里斯（这不是干的不错吗，帕里斯。听到这，赫克特笑了笑）、阿基里斯和被连锁召唤出来的自己（这次大叔我帮上妳的忙了呢，枪兵这样说着，两人非常有默契地交换微笑）、夏绿蒂（讲到这，御主轻轻地握住右手，露出心痛的表情，枪兵静静地看在眼里），每一个人，御主都详细的讲了她和他们之间的相处和他们的奋斗，除了曼迪卡尔多，直到最后，立香才突然想起似的提到这名骑兵，关于他御主也只讲了两件事，“他是你的粉丝喔，也是my friend”露出这样参有苦涩的笑容。御主有称呼过任何人为朋友吗？比起是自己粉丝这件事，枪兵更在意御主对骑兵的称呼。在这艰难的旅程中，立香遇到过各式各样的从者，她本人则被他们视为:前辈、爱慕的人、家人般的存在、共犯、该守护的宝物等，不论何种形式，对他们来说都极为重要的存在，那之中将御主视作朋友之人未尝没有吧，对御主来说他们的确也无比重要，但更像是生死与共的夥伴、互托背后的战友，被她当作能建立起平等、无拘无束的紧密相连关系，平凡的称呼为朋友之人，确实没有。赫克特于是对当时还未被召唤的骑兵起了一点兴趣，他好奇被御主当作朋友的是怎样的从者。隔天早上，跟着御主一起进行召唤仪式，看到曼迪卡尔多的当下，异闻带自己的残片记忆宛如热流般传了过来。被召唤至迦勒底的他理应是不会有别次召唤的记忆的，这是抑止力设下的保险，唯一知晓那份回忆的大概只有身为英灵的赫克特吧，枪兵作为从者，在此地的职责结束后，这份记忆也会回座上，纪录在位于世界外侧，不受时间空间束缚的英灵座，但究竟是因为迦勒底的召唤系统太过于规格外（extra）,还是经历一切的御主将这份缘从异闻带衔了回来，并进一步编进身为她从者的枪兵灵基中，又或是抑止力终究无法拘束，即使只是幻影，也依然拥有身为特洛伊城墙的那名英灵部分存在的从者赫克特，不论究竟为何，那份细碎的记忆流进了泛人类史的枪兵脑海中，接下来的事就如前面所说。

“事情是怎么发生的？”立香从掌中抬起头，往后看向赫克特，表情镇静，直接了当地问，他们之间不需要任何客套话与隐藏，毕竟已经共度各种困难，彼此都极度熟知对方，且两人也都不是太拘礼的类型。真不愧是我的御主，一上来就深入核心，枪兵苦笑着，嘛，也不是没有预想过，接着回答:

“啊啊，大叔我没能守护好新——”

“赫克特。”枪兵甚至还未说完，立香便打断他，这倒是出乎他的预料，他忍不住讶然，没继续原先的话语。藤丸立香，迦勒底的御主那暖橘色的眼睛认真地盯着枪兵，火花在那双眼中跃动，毫无保留的表示:这并非她要的答案，她虽是以问句进行对话，但她确信这个提问的正确答案，绝对不是枪兵所说的。沉默在两人之间持续了十几秒，最后枪兵叹口气，彻底投降了，毅力上就算是他也没把握能赢过御主。

“曼迪卡尔多保护了我。”赫克特闭上眼，语气冷硬。简短又不明所以的一句话，却足以道尽一切。枪兵是守护者，追根究底仅此而已，他确实是卓越的军略家、政治家、战士、英雄，但那皆是守护这个目标的副产物罢了，只有在特洛伊的城墙下他才是闪耀头盔的赫克特。身为守护者的他，自拿起盾及长枪后，便一直捍卫着，第一次是特洛伊，第二次是御主，守护着他所爱惜之物，即是说，他不曾站在他人身后、不曾被守护，他也从未有过这种想法。也因此当他看到曼迪卡尔多的背影时，他愣住了，这家夥在干什么？像这样被绝对的未知震慑，接着，优秀的大脑迳自进行解读、分析，将不明套入概念的框架，未知转为已知，下一刻，难以言喻的厌恶窜上背脊，佔据他的大脑，充斥无法自我的气愤和令人颤栗的无力感，他在那一瞬间了解了，他不能忍受被保护，尤其保护自己的还是他应当守护之人，这种情况对他而言，等同将特洛伊从他灵魂中扯出、抹灭他的存在。他接受没能守护特洛伊到底，接受特洛伊灭亡这项事实，然国家对他来说是活着的当下好好珍惜、去爱之物，既然他生前已经尽全力去守护了，纵使死后特洛伊毁灭，他也不会懊悔或尝试去改变，只会感到一丝寂寞，可他绝对无法容忍自己成为被保护的一方，因此他可以低下头承认他没守护好骑兵，却没法说出他被骑兵保护，即便两个所导致的结果是一样的。他妥协的原因无他，即是对现在的他来说，藤丸立香就是特洛伊，而曼迪卡尔多是被珍贵的御主称作朋友之人，就算这件事再怎么令他不堪，他也无法拒绝特洛伊的意愿，只能说出来，况且他的御主在坚韧上可是远远胜过他啊，她会用比令咒更有效的不服输来让他回答，在进攻跟防守都没用的情况下，就算是枪兵也只能缴械了。

是说还真了解大叔我啊，御主，赫克特张开眼，无奈地想。枪兵要是认真起来隐藏的话，是无法被轻易看穿的，但立香毕竟是奇蹟般受到来自各个时代、个性鲜明的从者们喜爱的御主，这点可以归咎于她不否定恶，却也执意向善的坚定，和对于他人情绪的敏锐和共感吧，拜后者所赐，她灵敏的察觉到枪兵隐藏在平常假面下浮动的情绪，并凭着直觉断定那并非对枪兵来说，「最正确」的回答。接下来御主会说什么大叔我也猜不到了，真想抽烟啊…枪兵半放弃地等待御主回应。

立香眨了眨眼，她对于枪兵的第二个答案和他的表情困惑，察觉他人感情和读懂是不同的，她也实在不是什么政治家的料，但要做的事倒是很明了。

“赫克特，那时候是你让my friend先赶回来保护我对吧？但是你明明知道要是我有危险我一定会联络你们，而且当时我身边还有伊凡雷帝啊，”立香转过身，面对枪兵，还坐在地板上，盘起腿。

“你不想让他遭遇危险对吧？”身体微微向前倾，柑橘般的眼眸看着枪兵像肥沃土壤的棕眼，完美的说中了。枪兵靠在墙角，望向他的御主，没有否认。

“我想我明白你的用意，但我还是要求他回去找你。”

“为什么？”枪兵再次对御主预料外的回话感到讶异，眼睛微张，终于问出口。

“你也明白的吧，my friend才不是那种会把最尊敬的英雄丢下来的人，他是因为我才跑来的，但我不希望成为朋友的负担，而且啊——”

“我很担心你，赫克特。”迦勒底的御主毫不迟疑的回答，眼神无比认真。

“…什么？”……大叔我是不是听错了，眼睛大概也不行了吧？御主竟然一脸认真的说担心我，大叔我的实力有弱到让御主担心的地步吗？不不，虽然那时候还真的挺危险的没错，但还不至于——

“我绝对没有怀疑你的实力喔？被你保护的那么好谁还会质疑这点？但是啊，怎么说，你太胡来了。”看到枪兵无法掩饰错愕的表情，立香赶紧打断，语调开始有些着急，两人长久的相处甚至让她准确猜中枪兵跳脱的思考。

“什么「大叔我以外的所有人都逃掉了的瞬间，就等于赢了」，你八成又是这么想的吧？虽然你该跑时就会跑这点挺让人放心，但从一开始就不该想着自己上吧！危急的时候不该任性，我当然知道，但这可不是只有这种解决方法的情况啊，把我们叫过去帮你不行吗？真的打不过的话大家一起跑不就得了？跑不过我也还有令咒啊，既然自称大叔就给我有点大叔的样子啊——”像是发洩长久以来的不满，立香滔滔不绝地讲了一大串话，让枪兵彻底地愣住了。

不不，大叔我也有自己的考量喔？而且那个敌人可是快到用令咒强化也不一定跑得过喔？这种情况怎么想都是由今天队伍里最快状态万全的大叔我来迎敌啊？他敏捷的大脑瞬间想出了好几条反驳的话语，但御主的气势太过惊人，成功使大叔闭上嘴，站在墙边接受少女的训斥。

“你倒是替我们这些被你守护的人好好想想啊。”御主最后叹了口气，结束漫长的训话，闭上眼，重新睁开后，担忧地看着枪兵。

“……”

“如果你死了，我将失去我人生中所有喜悦，求求你，我的丈夫，不要让你的儿子成为孤儿。”

赫克特看着他的安德洛玛刻，一时没有做出回应。他已经做好迎接注定结局的准备，但他从没想过会是在这时，十年，第十年，真的个奇妙的时间，他到底该感叹自己撑了那么久，还是都已经撑十年了，为何不能再更久，不论如何，他对于结局即将到来一事没有任何质疑，毕竟他爱着的妻子娴熟，并且聪慧，她大概看到了某个迹象，一个他躺死在泥泞中，尸体没有一处完好的划面，于他而言，这比妹妹的预言更可信。

此刻，两种情绪缠上他，一是些许的歉疚，他曾跟卡珊卓拉做过约定，而现在看来是无法达成了，即使他当初许下允诺本就不是为了实现只是姑且安抚不安的妹妹，但他仍对于背叛手足的信任感到愧疚，二是迟疑，并非对于留下与否犹豫，他是绝不会回应妻子这份期望的，而厄提昂的女儿也深知这点，但即便他先前已有所觉悟，在最后到来时，他才发觉他不知该如何回答他的安德洛、他即将成为寡妇的妻子，他不能就这么转身离去，遗下他的伴侣，可又该说什么呢，事实俩人皆已知晓，然谎言也绝非她所期望。望着那遮掩在兜帽下的惨白面容，他下意识的走近一步，也许是想轻触苍白的臂膀带给对方宽慰，也或许是顺从他这辈子只给予了安德洛的柔情，接着——

“呜…呜——哇哇——”婴儿的哭泣声不合时宜地划破沉默，无比刺耳，毫无保留的哭诉、尖叫着。稚子的哭声打断赫克特的思考，自这场对话开启以来他头一次将全副注意力放到年幼的儿子上。他又走近了些，想从正轻晃着手臂抚慰怀中幼儿的妻子手中接过儿子，怎料手还未碰到婴孩，他的孩子便哭得更响了，初为人父的英雄立刻停下原先举动，凝视着他的血脉，人们唤其作阿斯图阿纳克斯，即城堡的主宰，但对身为父亲的守护者来说，就只是斯卡曼德里俄斯，他的璀璨明星，他的第一个，大概也是最后一个儿子。他看着婴儿所特有的细发，那同他头发的颜色一般深，看着斗大的眼泪不停自那双明亮的眼眸落下，红润的小嘴哭喊着恐惧，多么的脆弱无力，又更加的充满生气，像凝集未来的晨星。赫克特不禁笑了，双眼瞇成两道缝隙，在眼角压出细碎的纹路，饱受磨练的大手随意将摇曳着长鬃毛的铜盔拿下，那至今激励了所有特洛伊人、恫退了无数亚该亚军的闪耀头盔被他毫不在意地置于地上，看到这划面，婴孩立刻停止哭泣，睁大水汪汪的眼，眨动长长的睫毛，残存的泪水立刻沿着红润的脸颊流下，先前喧哗的小嘴则因忙着吸吮圆润短小的拇指而安静下来。特洛伊英雄欢快地看着他唯一的儿子，接着望向安德洛玛刻，妻子那死白的面庞上也绽出一弯微笑。在那一刻，在最后时刻到来前，在深爱的妻儿面前，无坚不摧的特洛伊城墙卸下了他的装甲，接着，他明白如何开口了:

“我也不想如此，但是啊，安德洛玛刻——”

“…我不是不去想啊，master，但要做的事只有一件。”在几秒的安静后，赫克特回答了，语调显得沧桑然坚屹，像那从几千年前延续到今日的特洛伊遗迹。这是他的真心话，御主的话语让他想起他的妻子最后对他说的话，他垂下眼眸，停顿一会，舍弃渗有虚假的真实，坦然说出生前至死后，隐藏在内心的想法。

他的妻子曾尝试挽留他，而他像往常一般笑着，在绝望中他也不曾忘记过笑，他告诉妻子他唯独不想听见家人们的哭喊，为此他会用上一切去避免，而如果他失败了——“埋葬我。”他这么说，接着抱起他珍爱的孩子，祈神祝福他两的儿子，愿他能重新带给他的母亲欢乐，最后他走了，那份祈祷是否有带给他的妻子些许安慰？他并非没去想过，但他的长枪捍卫之物从未改变，他执起枪柄的手也不会放下，做为守护者的他没有馀力去思考被守护者所承受的重量，毕竟如他所说，他用尽生命地去守护，在情感只会招致动摇的情况下，他选择扼杀。

“赫克特，这里不是特洛伊，是迦勒底。”立香的字词，宛如引力一般，拉扯着赫克特，他瞬间抬起眼帘，看向御主。那句话语没有任何请求、胁迫他改变的意图，他的御主绝非将自己意欲强加在他人身上的傲慢之人，仅仅简单表明再清楚不过的事实，告诉他，你并非一个人。他的御主不知不觉间站起，朝他走近了些，面庞透出哀伤，但表情无比坚定，炽橘色的眼曈燃起火花，并非他母亲梦里灭亡特洛伊的大火，仅是点点星火，不似普罗米修斯劫走的那般炙热，足以点燃整个人类史，而是壁炉里的篝火——他的安德洛玛刻升起的，只能烘烤一双疲倦的手、照亮房里的一角。他彷彿回到了特洛伊，他的家中，妻子坐在炉边擦拭长枪，他怀里抱着儿子，头盔扔在一旁，享受遥远片刻的安宁，这景象可曾发生过，只有他自己知道，但炉火的温暖却再真实不过了。

“受伤的如果是你，我一样会很难过的，我希望你至少明白这点。”即使担忧，他的御主还是对他露出了大大的、灿烂的笑，那么他只能——

“啊啊，御主妳能对大叔我说这些话，我很开心。”以更大的笑容回应了。

随着迦勒底的从者持续增加，像最初一样，两人单独交谈的机会确实变少了，虽并非坏事，但特洛伊的城墙再怎么坚固，到底也还是个中年大叔，兴许会感到些落寞吧。他从未期盼过所谓第二次人生，对他来说死的那刻灵魂去往冥府或归于虚无也未尝不可，只要是挚爱的大家所在的地方就好，英灵座、从者什么的真是始料未及啊，但在迦勒底他再次体会到了安逸，他遇到生前没见过的，孩童时期的帕里斯，度过兄弟间的时光，看到成长茁壮的后代和朋友们欢笑着，现在还遇到带来怀念故国气味的人，当然还有最重要的御主，这些他不曾有的馀豁、不曾贪求过的奇蹟。他是个无比普通、懒散的大叔，像所有人一样有着深爱的父母、兄弟姐妹、妻子、儿子还有祖国，珍惜、热爱着这份平凡，也为了夺回平凡的日常而死，而这次，他确信绝对会守护成功。

“对了，御主，妳待会儿有空吗，可以再陪大叔我灵子转移下吗？”过了一会后，赫克特像是想到什么似，提出了令人不明所以的请求。

“欸？可以是可以啦，但是为什么？”迦勒底的御主带点困惑地问。无论认识再怎么久，都别想预测眼前这名大叔的想法，这点立香深有体会，但她也明白枪兵的每项举动都有其意义，加上既然朋友没事了，下午也罕见地没有安排，她理所当然地答应对方，可又实在忍不住好奇，问出口。

“大叔我，把重要的东西忘在那了。”枪兵的视线落在御主身后的骑兵。没法放着不管呢，他想着，虽然年幼的天才说了没大碍，但毕竟这起事他得负所有责任，要是像平常一样撇清的话，英雄赫克特可就名誉扫地了，以及——

“…不太幸运，吗？”他低语着，没传入立香耳里，更没惊动骑兵的睡眠。达文西酱无意间用的字眼搅动了他的思绪，他想起那些任性地将人类视作玩物，才刚赐福于你下一刻又轻易降下诅咒，随意干涉人类存亡，最后渐渐被人类遗忘的众神们。赫克特在拟定战略时往往会将诸神列举上去，神是善变、不可信任的，在战争中神要是站在自己一方当然是很感激，没的话也只不过是正常发挥，神许诺的祝福从不在他的考虑中，但诅咒绝对会在他所预想最坏的战略表上，他对神所怀有最低限度的敬畏也不过是为了避免足以成为变因的诅咒。接着想起那号称神也无法违抗，编织、丈量、裁定，将人与神的命运握在掌中，把金苹果放上帕里斯的纺锤，以太阳神的诅咒作为纺纱编入卡珊德拉的织布，命运三女神摩伊赖。赫克特看着沉睡的曼迪卡尔多，像是想看出后者是否被名为宿命的丝线缠住，在神代终结，人类时代到来的现今，三女神是否还具有影响力？魔兽的诅咒只是单纯的不幸运吗？他不相信偶然，至于命运，于他而言，不论祂存在与否，人类该做的就是在生的当下去反抗，而如果硬将他的死说成命运的一环，且特洛伊的灭亡代表他确实没能战胜命运——“大叔我都半隐退了，三女神(命运)们还要搅局的话可就太不解风情了喔？”叹气、低语，并且愤怒，特洛伊的英雄，看了沉眠中的冒险者最后一眼，拿起长枪，走向御主。

“啊，御主，虽然才刚被保护的我没啥资格讲这话，但大叔我会保护好妳的。”

“我从不担心这点。”立香耸耸肩，毫无犹豫步入灵子转移的筐体，两人再次回到森林——

这是过往、这是结局、这是断章，但唯独不会是梦，从者不会做梦，梦是过去倒映在当下的产物，而从者本身即活在过去，他们是人理的影子，但那份诅咒，不该存在的怨念集合体，超越世上一切原则，跨过生与死的间隙，联系曾为人类的他与身为从者的他，创造了介乎恶梦与美梦之间、交集过去与现在的幻境，缴械他的躯体、浸淫他的睡眠，于是曼迪卡尔多沉进深深的梦境之中。

看着眼前的敌人，他有些烦躁，战斗已经持续一阵子，却还没分出胜负，这对鞑靼王来说前所未有。他瞥向眼前人身上的徽记，更加烦闷了，但他明白躁动的思绪无助于打败敌人，警惕自己冷静下来，对方此刻暂停攻势，观察着，思考有效的攻击方式，在这空档，他专注地盯着敌人，毫无松懈，同时确认自己的状态。布里利亚多罗，呼吸平顺，状态很万全，缰绳马鞍虽用不上但也配置好了，铠甲，就跟以往一样完美，这可是九伟人之一，赫克特大人的铠甲啊，武器——理所当然最强，因为是特洛伊英雄，全人类最敬仰的赫克特大人持有的，绝世之剑杜兰达尔，好，那么，进攻吧——眼眸闪过光，宛如锁定目标的鹰隼，暴风般驱使夥伴向前冲去，对方也再次展开攻击架势，双方的剑立刻碰撞，炸出火光，但两人的实力不相上下，爆裂的交力点倏地将他俩撞开，在那反作用力发挥的刹那，是曼迪卡尔多更加快速地反应过来，他立即掌握机会，用上全力，迅疾、猛烈朝对方的头部砍去，在空中划出一道金色的残影，裂开的风压扫荡整座战场，接着，哐啷，巨大的金属碰撞声响起，在这极近的距离下，几乎震穿双方的鼓膜，头骨为之撼动——

但仅此而已，没有飞溅的脑浆、没有爆涌的鲜血，没有伤口没有死亡，确确实实的如此而已，对方在这一记猛攻之下，的确失去了重心，却仍坐在马上，没有倒下，简而言之，那全力的一击被敌人的头盔挡下并弹开，没有造成任何伤害。

“——！”茫然、错愕、不可置信，身体每一处每一个细胞都在叫喊，叫喊着「不可能」，他的大脑无法理解这「不可能发生」的景象，因为，这可是，杜兰达尔啊——下一秒，声音佔领他的感官，金属被贯入的刺耳声响，肌肉血管骨骼被捅开的沉重闷响，敌人竭力地嘶喊，几乎同时，气管被铁锈味淹没，口中倏地咳出鲜血，滴到武装上，他机械般地顺着鲜红液体低下视线，看到了，自己最尊敬的英雄，赫克特大人的铠甲，被穿透了，敌人的剑刃，贯穿可以抵御一切攻击的九伟人铠甲，贯开如被特洛伊城墙守卫的伊利昂般精固之铠，从左侧腹笔直地插进自己的心脏。冒险者能够感受到心弦上剑刃的冰冷，破碎的脏器尽责地进行最后几次跳动，但每一下脉动都湧上炸裂的痛楚，同时，漫溢神经的疼痛将真实导进他的大脑，杂乱的思绪被迫冷却，每一分理智都被用来认清残酷的事实，即:他手持史诗中的大英雄、特洛伊的赫克特大人持有的绝世之剑，杜兰达尔，却无法击败眼前敌人，甚至被其武装挡下，以及对方的剑击穿了即是英雄也是守护者，被敬称为特洛伊城墙的九伟人，自己最崇敬英雄的铠甲。一连串违逆坚信之物的真实震撼他的灵魂，他被迫理解了，知晓不灭的光辉离他而去，明白他再也无法抵达所追寻、曾瞥见过其残影，遥远未知的目标，因他以沾染不义之血的手碰触不毁的绝剑，玷渎了闪耀头盔的特洛伊英雄的武具及铠甲，让其蒙上阴影，于是失去指引、性命不能继续前进直至到达的那天，只能永恒地迷失。他的世界在那一刻彻底崩毁了，只剩下对敌人的愤恨、不甘心，以及远超一切之上的——

“啊——啊啊！！”他扔开左手的盾牌，转用双手紧握绝世之剑，撕扯胸膛发出呐喊，那是一头濒死的野兽，唯一的目的是咆哮着将眼前所有生命啮咬殆尽，曜石眼眸迸出激狂，原先无表情的脸庞扭曲了，呲起牙咧着嘴透出狰狞，其中没有一丝理智，高举杜兰达尔，以摧毁世间之势往下一挥，用尽折损的荣耀、即将终结的性命、未竟之路，他此刻的所有一切朝敌人头顶砍去，在头盔上斩开一道裂痕，深深地劈了进去，虽最终仍没能抵达敌人的脑袋，然那凌驾神话中狂战士的暴力并没有因此被抵消，杀戮无数敌人、宛如灾厄般荡平全军队的狂暴瞬间震碎了敌人的头盖骨，对方先是一僵，接着，缓缓地，失去意识的瘫软身躯从马背上滑落，其身上的徽记，赫克特大人的家徽，两人决斗的理由从濒死之人眼前飘过，但没有照映在那暗灰色的眸上。

“我没有得到你的承认吗，杜兰达尔…”曼迪卡尔多还坐在亲爱的夥伴身上，那总是直视前方旅路的头颅垂下，已无力承受那比锥心的死亡剑刃，更令他痛苦的悲伤。“因为我，用了卑劣的手段得到你吗？”他呢喃着，并非质问，因对他来说这即是答案，仅是一个受伤的人类、破碎的灵魂所发出的哀恸。双手仍握着绝剑，静静地凝视，迷蒙的灰色眼眸反射那闪耀的金色剑刃，他第一眼看到便为之着迷，彷彿可以从那之上看到头盔闪耀的赫克特大人的光辉。

最初是为了替父亲报仇才踏上旅程的，完成几项试炼后，得到获取特洛伊英雄铠甲的机会，只要通过最后一项考验——宣誓你不会用杜兰达尔以外的任何剑，看守武装的妖精对他说，但根本不需这项试验他也会这么做，知晓赫克特大人的武装还存在于世界上，他怎可能还戴上别副防具握起别把剑？他兴然允诺，并为了得到杜兰达尔再度前进，在经过一场不荣誉的决斗后也确实到手了，他本要继续他的冒险，继续追寻他仍尚未明了的目的地，却再也无法前行了。刻进灵魂的哀恸令他渴望哭泣，但眼泪已经干枯，他只是默默、平稳地坐在马上，眼帘半垂下，一手握着剑柄，另一手轻抚古老、平滑的剑刃，就像他以往微笑着保养、擦拭这整副武装一般，当时他认为全世界就在他掌中。

——啊啊，视线开始变黑，已经没有力气了，但是，我还不想放手，我还想继续冒险……

青年冒险者便是在绝望的叹息中，迎来了没有光的死亡。

他死后，灵魂并没有徘徊在所谓地狱或终于虚无，而是来到英灵座。脱离时间的轴线，过去未来皆位于此，纪录所有被称之为英雄的灵魂，位于世界外侧的人理守望者。英灵座是亡者们的居所，没有未来没有可能性，那毕竟是生者的特权，他在座上度过了日复一日、毫无改变的悠长岁月，在那里时间不会流逝，但体感上似乎极度漫长。他静静地端坐在石座上，眺望着充斥生前旅途中常见的蓊郁森林，对他来说这浓绿已比家乡的草原更来得熟悉，就这样过了许久以后，抑止力向他搭话:“为了守护泛人类史而战吧。”那声音这么说。他对于所谓世界秩序、人类存亡并没有特别兴趣，但否定泛人类史等同于否定他最尊敬英雄的荣耀、否认短暂存在于世界上的自己身为冒险者的骄傲，且他早已厌烦无底的停滞，于是消极被动地回应召唤，但超乎他意料地，在迦勒底的每一天都像做梦一样，他又与布里利亚多罗一同奔驰在战场上，与生前对立的敌人并肩作战，以及赫克特大人，他看到了最尊敬的英雄本人，得到了赫克特大人的签名，当然还有立香，他的御主，他不曾有过的重要朋友，对第二次人生不抱有期待的他体会到了不可思议的喜悦，于是死灰般的眼眸被点燃，在人理恢复安定、他在此世的任务结束，解除契约回到座上前，他定能重十起希望，在满溢阳光的旅路中迈开步伐——

只要宿命的剑刃没有再次刺穿他的心脏。

梦结束了，剩下的只有黑暗。

骑兵回过神时发现自己处在无边无际的黑暗中，个体的存在在此处没有意义，就连自我的轮廓、概念也变得模糊，在虚无的终焉之海中，他只身一人站着。

“是吗，已经结束了吗。”凝视着全然的黑，他得出了结论。此处是世界的废弃场，被遗弃之人、被遗落之梦，所有可笑可悲可叹的造物们的终末之地，而作为死者、作为没能抵达终点的冒险者、作为不被绝世之剑承认的英雄，这是他应至的长眠之地，登上英灵座和成为从者，不过是生前未竟之梦的延续，已逝之人无法再前行，失去之物无法再获得，这只是一场给没能瞥见幻想尽头的他的美梦，而现在，一切真的结束了。

虽然时间很短，但像我这种三流从者，能够遇到御主真是太好了，人活着就是为了被妳称呼为朋友啊，立香，也许我之所以成为英雄登上英灵座，是在等待，等待被妳召唤，帮助妳前行吧，但是，抱歉啊，御主，这次没能成为妳的助力，可以的话，稍稍原谅我吧——

他站在无止尽的黑暗中，怀想着御主，跟生前不同，并没有被绝望所淹没，他平静地接受第二次人生轻易结束的事实，这次短暂的现世中，他得到了身为一个骑士、一个人类最为珍贵的宝物。他的灵魂至今仍无歇止地喧嚣着，被绝世之剑遗弃的那份恸哭、悲嚎，这些嘶吼构成了名为曼迪卡尔多的存在。他曾经有过自大的时期，配备着特洛伊英雄的武装，他认为他能做到一切，但手持破魔之剑的男人将这份傲慢彻底粉碎，闪耀的九伟人之铠被贯穿、不毁的绝世之剑自手中落下，他先前的狂妄简直可笑无比，所获的荣耀复上一层阴影，在他死亡的刹那，他彻底成了失败者，即使被世界承认为英雄，得以登于座上，也没有带给他一丝慰借，为此，他无法抑制地自嘲、自卑着。可即使认清自己卑劣，他仍究无法放下杜兰达尔，纵使被遗弃、心脏被碾碎，只要极剑仍闪耀着，他便会无数次拖着破败的身躯，在回光中呓语着向其伸手，然失去之物毕竟无法复得，手上的木剑即是最好的证明，因此，他的灵魂只能继续悲恸、哀嚎不止，直到他的御主，藤丸立香，站在无药可救的他身旁，用比朝阳要怀着希望的眼眸直视他，语气真挚不移的称呼他为朋友，那比长夜后曙光更刺眼的身影、比宇宙万物要亘久不衰的呼唤确实逐去了他的哀伤，弥漫雾雨的灰色眼眸再次升起了朝日，得到这般挚友，生命至高无上的礼讚，再怎么三流的从者、失格的英雄，也能自豪地笑着，无愧地抬起头了。

“不过，这么说的话，确实有点遗憾呢…”像是想起了什么，等待终结来临的冒险者开口了。

“要是能多跟赫克特大人讲几句话就好了。”并非哀叹也非埋怨，仅是对于没能多仰望特洛伊城墙般高大的闪耀守护者，一句无意的惋惜罢了，最后的最后，亡者闭上双眼。

宿命依然。

命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运命运

啪嗞

那是一团光。

在这除却黑暗外一无所有，也无法拥有他物之地，闪出一团光，微小却明亮、单薄然不灭的光，半悬在空中，绝非遥不可及、高不可攀之处，比身为死者的他更真实地存在着。

“——”光打开阖上的眼帘，照射在曼迪卡尔多的眼曈上，大理石的无机眼眸烁上银色，他先是目不转睛地看着，接着，一步、两步、三步，他踏出步伐，空无一物的世界响起足音，一开始微弱而细碎，过没几秒，转为用力的踩踏声，以及呼啸而过的呼吸声，骑兵开始狂奔，毫不必要地滥用其体力，驱使双腿奔驰在看不见的道路上，极其不明所以却又再里所当然不过，因向着光是生物的本能，而前行是冒险者的本质。鞑靼王的旅程绝非充满荣耀，为了得到杜兰达尔，他违背骑士精神，杀死替为爱发狂的圣骑士罗兰守卫不毁之极圣的高洁武者，以近乎抢夺的方式获得，也无数次在战争和决斗以外的情况下屠杀无辜之人，这样一个野蛮残暴的异邦人死在继承自己尊敬英雄血脉及象征特洛伊白鹰徽记的勇士手中可说是注定吧。直至今日，每当手中的木剑毁损，他便会不刻自拔地陷入昔日绝世之剑在手中时那无瑕闪耀的光辉，心脏则会窜上撕裂般的痛楚，提醒他是如何丧失性命及手持绝剑的资格，而灵魂为此痛苦不已，然他不曾后悔过踏上旅程、不曾背离他追寻的目标，此刻也依然，即使路途被黑暗笼罩、方向距离感丧失，看不见自己的形体连自己是否还存在都不晓得，他只是一昧看似盲目的前行。

里所当然的，他到了，眼下只剩一件事要做，即是伸出手，但一改先前的积极，他静止不动，没有任何举动，只是望着那团光，接着——

“——我啊，说到底，就只是个三流而已。”毫无预兆，突如其来的自我贬抑。

“得到赫克特大人的铠甲后，就以为什么事都做得到，干了不少回想起来只想宰了当时的自己的荒唐事…”黑暗彷彿对此地唯一个体的言行哑然，无底的黑似乎驱散了些，光也难以形容地闪烁起来，但造成这情况的骑兵本人，完全不注意甚或不在意，只是一个劲的以堪称自虐的程度嘲讽自己，要是有听者，他可能会“这家夥在说什么啊？”这样想着，然后快速避开吧，实在是任何想在群体社会生存下去的人最不想遇到的状况。

“最后意气风发地拿着杜兰达尔去跟鲁杰罗那家夥决斗，结果彻底输了，丢了性命就算了，杜兰达尔也失去了，深受打击的我则变成了阴沉系角色，真是可喜可贺的故事啊。”虽然讲完了，但他本人似乎受了某种无形的伤害，平常微驼着的背部更弯了，散发出比周遭黑暗更悲怆的阴沉气息。

“但是啊，这样的我竟然能登上英灵座，遇到了立香。”想起唯一的挚友似乎给了他力量，他不自觉地直起身，脸上的表情变得柔和。

“所以啊，我不能结束，我得帮助立香抵达她期望的终点才行，我没能得到你的承认，但是我希望你能承认这份念想，杜兰达尔。”被绝世之剑遗弃的英雄，对着此地唯一的光高声宣言，那双时刻眺望虹之彼端的曜石眼眸，充盈着极剑永恒不逝的光芒。自死亡后他还从未这么接近杜兰达尔，但那光辉，头戴闪耀头盔的特洛伊英雄，在神圣的伊利昂陷落后仍持续照耀、守卫着人类史的荣光他可从未遗忘。

无需更多言语，那团光立刻化成极剑，世间一切皆无法掩盖其光辉，此世最为耀眼的绝世之剑。看着金色的绝剑，冒险者咧出了即使幻灭也无法改变，无畏、邪气的笑容，接着，他毫无迟疑地伸出双手，光的重量与热度落在他手中，令人怀念的完整感包复他，但他可没有感慨的閒暇，握紧双手，沸腾的激昂转为魔力满溢于灵基，绚丽的蓝白色光芒刹时盈满在锃金的剑刃上，极剑此刻搭载着特洛伊英雄不曾褪色的荣光与冒险者的誓言，他高举双手，永恒闪耀于世间的不毁光辉及存在于彼世的幻想之光猛烈爆发，将黑暗驱逐开来，可还不够，要再更彻底——

“啊啊啊————啊!!!”他放声大喊，将灵核当作燃料，连同灵魂一并燃尽，下一刻，他挥下杜兰达尔，炽耀的光斩开无际的黑，宛如神蹟再现，黑暗硬生生的分开，开闢出光之路径，与此同时，强大冲击将破碎的空间彻底粉碎，如同玻璃碎片般飘散，破坏，紧接着，重生，初生之光从每一处照入，在永夜之地升起白暨，但终焉之地迎来光芒之时也是它的崩塌之日，点、线、面，构成空间存在的一切尽数消灭，失去落足点的冒险者开始下坠，贯开黑暗的全力一击，使乙太构成的身躯渐渐分解成光之粒子，但他毫不在意，星辰色的眼眸于梦醒前最后一次映照出绝世之剑，接着缓缓地阖上，等待——

“——！”曼迪卡尔多睁开眼，从睡眠中醒来，在经过短暂的回神后，困惑的看着天花板，眨眨眼。

“……医务室？”白色简约的设计，和淡淡的酒精味让他如此猜测，接着，想起自己本来不是在这里，立刻强迫还未完全回复的大脑回想。蒐集完素材后，遇到了敌人，赫克特大人留下来战斗，而我回去找御主，确认御主的安危后又跑回去，发现赫克特大人快被攻击，挡下来后被偷袭，接下来就不晓得了，但既然我在这里，代表赫克特大人没事吧？啊啊，太好了！是说，该不会我昏倒了？？呃啊——给赫克特大人添麻烦了……

“……感觉像做了一个梦啊。”在经历几乎又要让自己陷入阴沉状态的回忆后，他翻过身，凝望着洁白的床廉，怀揣那残留在内心的奇妙悸动，接着寻求安定似，不明所以地抱紧双臂，这举动成功让他感受到抚慰，以及怀中熟悉的重量和形状。自己睡着时大概又下意识的抱起剑了吧，真是的，要改掉这习惯才行——

“呦，新人，你醒来了吗？”帘幕瞬间被掀开来。

“赫克特大人！？”骑兵立刻从床上弹起，用早已变声的青年低沉嗓音发出悲鸣。

“对对，是大叔我喔。”与石化的新人相反，大叔搬了张椅子过来，丝毫不在意骑兵濒临崩溃边缘，大剌剌地坐下。

“身体没事了吗？”政治家用一如往常的表情随意问，虽然他敏锐的双眼在布帘打开的刹那便观察完毕，早就确认新人并无大碍。

“啊、嗯，是的。”枪兵跟平常一致的表情，让骑兵稍微冷静了些——才怪，只不过是被别的东西吸引注意才不知不觉的正常回答罢了。

“是吗，还真羨慕啊，年轻人的恢复能力。”中年大叔点了点头，心思投入手中。

喀叽——喀叽——

“……”

喀叽——喀叽——喀叽——

“……那个，赫克特大人。”

“怎么了吗，新人呦？”喀叽——喀叽——

“请问您在做什么？”

“看不出来吗？削木头啊，大叔我的手工其实挺不赖的喔，上次才做了个木马给御主来着。”枪兵的手中是一块大致削成了十字架形的木头，直说就是一把剑，表面有许多坑洞和凹痕，如他所说，此刻他正用刀片将起伏不定的表层削去，并用砂纸将其磨平，从中看得出精湛的木工技巧。

……总觉得听到了不该出现的字眼，不，暂时先别管吧，重点是——

“赫克特大人，如果我说错的话还请见谅，请问，那个该不会是，我的剑吧？”

“对的喔。”一记重击。

那我手中握的是什么？表情瞬间从骑兵脸上消失，冷汗顺着脸颊往下滴，带着不好的预感，缓慢地低下头，然后看到了:最初由全人类最伟大的守护者，神一般的九伟人之一，他最尊敬的大英雄，史诗里特洛伊一方最强的赫克特大人所持有，同时也是他生前费尽心力才短暂获得，至今仍心系、追求之物，绝世之剑杜兰达尔，就在他手中。

“……啊啊——”曼迪卡尔多无声的呐喊响彻整座迦勒底。

“请不要戏弄我，赫克特大人。”

“唉唉，大叔我知道错了，所以不要摆出一副要土下座的气势啊。”

“请不要戏弄我。”

“不用讲两次啊……”赫克特叹了口气，接过杜兰达尔后将其放在一旁，搔搔脸。大约一个半小时前，他和御主进行了第二次灵子转移，目的是为了拿回曼迪卡尔多被敌人刺中时落下的木剑，当时新人情况太过危险，实在不是拿回来的好时机，直到回到迦勒底确认了其并无生命危险后，他才再次进行转移，在御主的协助下成功地拿回来，途中也没有再遇到敌人。虽然剑是拿回来了，但经历了多场战斗和枪兵宝具的馀波冲击后，基本看不出那是一把剑了，伤脑筋下，枪兵只好发挥他的木工技术和立香储存的素材尝试进行修补，后者则因为临时有事，委讬他留下来陪骑兵，接下来的事就跟前面提到的一样。

真麻烦啊，但是，恢复本来的样子了呢。看着眼前人端正的跪座在床上的姿势和因受到极大冲击而露出的恶役表情，枪兵叹了口气，却也不自禁地放松。他不会否认他确实感到安心，骑兵倒在他怀中时的绝望神情还难以挥去的烙在他的视网膜上，这也是为何，当睡眠中的鞑靼王露出做恶梦般的表情后，他沉默着将杜兰达尔放进其怀里。他不重视杜兰达尔，这点无庸置疑，纵使这把枪在后世被歌颂为绝世之剑，人们争相为其厮杀抢夺、淌下无数鲜血泪水的不毁名剑，对他来说也不过是挺称手的武器这种程度罢了，道具终究只是道具，劣品次品不需在意，坏了也无妨，只要在碎裂以前多杀几个敌人即可，真正重要的是在他身后的特洛伊。但在那神圣的伊利昂精固城墙里的人们似乎不这么想，是忠诚的部下们疲倦、满是伤痕的臂膀？是年迈国王微微颤抖的双手？是某个兄弟姐妹仍未完全茁壮的手臂？是他的妻子夜阑人静时的纤细白手？或是全部等有呢？不论如何，这把枪连同摇曳着长鬃毛的头盔在其配戴者于战斗空档短暂放下它们时，默默地被人细心呵护、擦拭着，无时无刻烁着锃亮闪耀的光辉，看到这模样，特洛伊的英雄也只好搔搔头，稍微地留心这柄被他爱着的人们期望、视作特别之物的武装了。

冒险者宝具那虚幻而慑人心神的光辉，大概是其对杜兰达尔无畏的骄傲、至死不渝的憧憬和永恒不灭的幻想吧。这该称作执着吗？但这份兴许称得上执念的追寻赫克特并不讨厌，于是特洛伊英雄将至今仍萦绕着他所深爱人们馀温、祈祷的不毁武装放进深陷飘渺恶梦的青年空荡手中。

嘛，反正异闻带的自己早就——不，别管了，总之，太好了呢。他由衷的这样想，也因此，他对于接下来将要做的事感到些许愧疚，但也仅是这点程度而已，他并没有要为此停下的打算，丝毫没有。

“那么，如你所愿，接下来就来进行严肃的对话吧，曼迪卡尔多？”那句寻常如问候、招呼的口吻，曾让无数敌人为之颤栗。特洛伊的政治家笑着将此处化为战场。

“咦？”他忍不住发出疑惑的字眼。能够理解每一个字词的意思，但骑兵却无法明白所组成的整句话的意涵，他只是直觉的察觉异样，并为此困惑，基于周遭气氛的明显转变，和对他来说，这是赫克特大人第一次用他的名字称呼他。同样嘻笑的表情、同样的懒散语调，散发的氛围却在一瞬间改变，政治家刻意卸下部分伪装，熟稔地掌控份量，适当地展现他一直极力隐藏起的认真，让对方稍稍的警觉，但又不至于太过警惕。

“你那时候为什么要保护我，曼迪卡尔多？”舍弃擅长的防守，罕见地选择进攻，按奈不住躁乱，赫克特直接了当地提问。他要一个答案，一个让他了解自己当时为何后退的答案。他总归还是幸运的吧，因为御主当时并没有在场，要是立香在身后，而他竟然退却让御主受到任何伤害——第二次人生仍没有成功守护特洛伊，这份不甘与悔恨必定会腐蚀他位于座上的灵魂吧，因此，他要厘清真相，并将那劣性剷除，要是没法做到的话，他会立即将御主的守护者职责全副讬与玛修，并且站上最前线，自行作为能随时被抛弃的从者(弃子)行动，对他来说，深爱的特洛伊是不需要残缺的守卫者的。而在这一切皆是为了御主的考量之下，是连他本人也没有察觉的私心。他是不可能释怀的，纵使表面上看起来坦然，这位用上一生来守护的英雄，其细胞、原子、以太、灵魂构成他的每个要件都无法忍受被保护。他的知性明白，曼迪卡尔多，这个尊敬——极度尊敬自己的青年，在危急时保护自己，从各个方面来看他都应当、他也确实感激骑兵，但这与他是否接受这项事实同平行线一般无关。纵观生前生后第一次被守护，他没有感到丝毫慰借，只有焚烧其人格的愤怒和无力感，先前虽因对骑兵的担心而暂时压下来，但心中的灼热躁动延续不绝，这野火究竟会熄灭或燃尽一切，无人可知。被保护、被捍卫，对一般人来说是极端正常并合于情理的，却令戴着闪耀头盔的特洛伊守护者前所未有地焦躁，直至死后他似乎才体会到，被他守护的人们究竟怀着何种心情、背负何等重量目送他离去，毕竟他留给他们的只有背影。他清楚不能继续下去，于是隐忍、压抑着，可无法控制的本能却潜伏着寻求解答，一个更加深沉、不可抗力，能让他打从心底折服的理由。在政治家毫无波澜的完美面具下，一向极其擅长将理性与情感彻底分开的他此刻在两者间迎来了致命、招灭的矛盾，要是没有妥善解决，构成他灵基，他之所以登上英灵座的根本必定会变质（alter）成别的东西吧。

“……不，那个——也没有什么为什么，只是因为我不能眼睁睁看着赫克特大人被攻击而不去阻止啊？”骑兵对于枪兵的问题感到迷惑。他原先设想的严肃的对话会是更为未知乃至无法理解的，此刻对方提出了比他预想简单却不明所以的问题，他略为陷入混乱。

“也许吧，但没有甚么更深层的原因吗？一个让你不惜接下致死攻击，也要保护我的原因？”这又是突如其来的一句话，简直像一道闪电，不具实质破坏性，却能惊动对方思绪。枪兵会对于「非区区」答案的执着，有一部分是起于骑兵应当可以最后却没能避开偷袭的异样感，在先前的战斗中他早已洞悉鞑靼王的实力和能力，那之中没有一点显示其无法躲开那记攻击，较为合理的解释只有两个，一是了无新意的意外，二是新人「不能躲开」，前者依骑兵的谨慎来看，机率很低，可所谓意外本就是随时都可能发生的，这次也依然，后者则是毫无根据的猜测了，但正是那无理由，成了枪兵的芥蒂，他无法停止思考是否有比表面上自己被攻击于是敬仰自己的新人保护自己更为深入的原因。

“——并没有甚么特别理由，赫克特大人。”一如往常的面无表情，缺乏抑扬顿挫的声调，令人失望的回答，结果已定，枪兵只能被无望的焚烧其灵基——不，政治家没有放过那短暂的迟疑和只有曾与多个城邦国王，包刮那贪婪、民众的王者来回周旋的他才能察觉，悄然带上细微强硬的态度，那是拒绝、回避的意思，这反应印证他的猜测，他抛弃镇静，极欲立刻知道他被保护的理由，正因如此，新人的抗拒回答，让处于无法平复烦躁状态的他感到些许烦怒。与此同时，骑兵因欺骗自己最为尊敬之人歉疚地低下头，可这也代表，他不会回答，即使要欺瞒、违抗他敬仰的九伟人，他也不会说出在枪兵那如疾雷的试探后，他内心迸出的答案。

看着青年固执的缄默，大叔又一次体认到对方的麻烦程度，然他这次不会妥协，毕竟这即是他的目的，过程可以根据情况让步，但关乎目标政治家可从未退让过，于是他将对新人的兴趣、亲近感切割开来，眼神冷漠，决断地进行下一步。

大叔我啊，要稍微对你做些残忍的事。

“是吗？那么，曼迪卡尔多——”赫克特卸下笑容，弔儿郎当的语气转瞬即逝，放下手中的物品，不急不缓却又绝不退缩的伸出右手——

“是这里吗？你生前受的「致命伤」？”抵在冒险者的左侧胸膛，在那之下是从者的灵核、人类的心脏。

“——！”曼迪卡尔多铁灰色的瞳孔倏地扩大，反射性地聚焦在赫克特配戴护甲的右手指尖，大脑还未反应过来，但呼吸早已被攫住，规律的心跳漏了半拍。常人的视觉都能捕捉到枪兵的这一串动作，何况是五感远优于一般人的从者？但其举止太过正常，骑兵甚至没有避开，直到那武装过的手指抵在自己的胸前，他才了解他被攻击了，不具破坏力不带杀意却极富侵略性的一击，也是此时他才发觉，生前与妖精立下誓言而获得，在他心中最为精固、无坚不摧的九伟人铠甲并不在身上，绣着花纹的黄色外衣也被褪去，只剩下红色的轻薄里衣，即是说，他尊敬之人的手毫无阻碍地抵达他无所防备、敞开的胸膛。赫克特大人，为什么？他想开口，可那不带温度的防具却冻结了他的话语，连同他的反抗，他如同站在悬崖边，深渊里无数黑暗潜伏、浮动着，绝望之手随时要攀上他的脚踝将他扯落，思绪坠入紊乱，心音难以平息的加快，坚硬的指尖与那个男人的锋利剑刃一般刺骨，熟悉的冰冷自胸口扩散、钻进骨髓、锥入他的灵基。接着，彷彿要彻底击倒他，毁灭性的指头加大力道推进，微微陷入他的胸口，即将贯穿他的心脏，斩穿他的灵魂，杜兰达尔从手中脱落——

“请住手，赫克特大人。”青年压抑着强烈的动摇和——毫无疑问的，愤怒，那压低的语调近乎低吼，纤细单薄的背微弯，如蓄势待发的弓，双手紧抓着被单，似困兽的利爪，礁石色的眼眸凝聚起风暴。

赫克特没有更多举动，立刻移开手指，他要的效果达成了。他早已粗略看完记载眼前人故事的叙事诗，毫无悬念地知晓无畏、勇猛且残暴的鞑靼王，最终迎来了何等铭心的死亡，但他却挖开对方兴许仍渗着血的伤疤甚或伤口，伤害景仰着自己并为自己挡下攻击的新人，他违背身为一名英雄应有的尊敬与礼节，冒犯同在英灵座上占有一席被世界所承认的英雄，他确实是个冷酷的男人，对于诛杀敌人从没有丝毫犹豫，敌人的咒骂、求饶、哭喊不曾动摇他了解对手性命的双手，即使是亲兄弟，只要与特洛伊对立，他也会立刻迎战并厮杀到底吧，因此，他会是为了激怒对方，让其扔去所有顾忌，直接了当的说出答案(反击)吗？这个猜测无懈可击，毕竟，他们作为镌刻于人理上的英雄，大都有身为英雄的骄傲，即便颓废懒散如赫克特，也或多或少有对于守护者这一身份的自豪，何况是刚脱离少年那份轻狂不久的骑兵？以及特洛伊的政治家，在激怒人这点上是绝对的天才，要挑起青年冒险者的怒火比点烟要更轻松吧。然不若多么合理，这终究并非答案，原因是，他绝非残忍之人，绝非为了私慾，伤害御主重视的朋友、带来祖国气息的异邦人，同时也是不论生与死皆尊敬自己的青年，他还未残酷到践踏这份纯真的敬仰，他仅是，如同无法放任自己不稳定因素一般的任由新人继续下去。

双手还在颤抖呢。赫克特默默地挪低视线，望着对方的臂膀，往上瞥，看见紧咬着的牙和混杂对于自身脆弱的不甘和转向自己怒火的闪烁神情，他在心底叹了口气。

唉，受了生前的致命伤(创伤)都要保护大叔我，要是更重要的御主在眼前的话他就更不会有犹豫吧，这样的话倒是不用担心御主的安危了，但是——

“我说啊，曼迪卡尔多，告诉我吧，你再次被刺穿心脏也要保护大叔我的理由。”年长者直视另一人，棕色的眼和平稳的低沉话语宛如带有引力，迫使对方抬起头。

事到如今，怎么能一句无关紧要就不管了呢。

解决完自己的问题后，再来解决新人的吧，这样想着，赫克特将全副注意力投注于现下。

完全地不加遮掩，骑兵回望的眼赤裸裸地表明他的怒气，生硬而冷漠，但枪兵不为所动，只是静静、稳固地望着对方。风暴和安那托利亚高原，沉默的对峙在两者间持续了几分钟后，新人撇开视线，抿着的嘴分离，接着下定决心似地重新直视年长者:

“——有谁能，眼睁睁的看着自己尊敬的对象「再次受到同样的致命伤啊」。”抛开所有顾虑，冒险者勉强地咧出答案，表情僵硬，但同他对话之人并无注意到。

“——……”如枪兵所期望的，承载未知的盒子总算揭晓了，然内容却令人失望，既无绝望也无希望，答案仅是无。

黑影将全身力量倾注于长枪，黑色的不祥魔力缠上武器，枪尖对准赫克特的「 喉咙 」。

“是吗，原来我，害怕失去吗？”赫克特无起伏地说出结论，并无任何揭开答案的满足，有的只是无味的豁然，嚼蜡般，自舌尖滑过，却只嚐到空虚，手下意识、机械性地伸向喉咙，那处柔软的、脆弱的，他的致命伤。

特洛伊的英雄不畏惧死亡，死前的他的确绞尽脑汁地活下去，然面对死亡时他倒是没有恐惧。

可死之后呢？

他避免着某个场景:男人们死在亚该亚人手下，屠倒于尘土中，女人幼童被践踏，被深广的海船拖离伊利昂，在众人的哭喊声中他热爱的一切陷于火海，于是他戴起闪亮的头盔化作特洛伊的城墙，守护着普里阿摩斯的国度，直到那一天，披着复仇之铠的阿基里斯以长枪刺穿他的喉咙，而他唯一的慰借即是没有看见那地狱般的景象，但简直像最低廉的讽刺剧，登于英灵座的他，自动被赋予了故国的结局，终究残忍、毫无保留地被迫知晓，然他没有因此渴望借助万能的许愿机来挽救特洛伊，只是在英雄的玉座上，安宁、颓败地度过毫无渴望守护之物的日子，直至回应拯救人类史的召唤，回应藤丸立香，他的御主、他的特洛伊，于第二次人生中再次十起不毁的极枪。

他是最强的守护者，也是照耀历史的大英雄，纵使他本人不这么认为，他也早已多次展现出超然的气度，那份对于自身死亡的坦然、对于特洛伊灭亡的平静及对于自身英雄身份的毫不在乎，无疑只能用英雄气概来形容吧，可与此同时，他是失败者，他是被英雄阿基里斯击败，凄惨地死去、尸体也无从倖免的败者，且他悲惨的死绝非没有带给他任何影响，在他闪耀头盔的阴影下，他潜意识地，将珮琉斯之子的枪尖视作将一切(特洛伊)从他手中夺去的元凶，于是，当那迅捷的黑影手持长枪向其疾驰而来，并且他的特洛伊(御主)不在身后时，他退却了，他先前的担忧是全然多馀的，并非是御主在身后而他仍有退后的可能性，而是正因御主不在身后他才向后退了，要是立香当时在场的话，他定会作为最强的守护者不论生死地保护御主到底，然他为其献上长枪之人那时在远离危险、有其他从者守卫的安全处，「完全不需要他的保护」，因此在那一刻，他并非人类史上最伟大的守护者，只是一介失去一切，并且不愿再被夺去的可悲男人罢了。

所以这答案毫无价值。

特洛伊已经不在了，要是一昧地惦记失去之物的话，是什么都守护不了的，这点赫克特再清楚不过，于是，对仍沉溺于过往的自己：

“……真蠢啊。”只说得出这句话了。

虽然从不觉得自己是英雄，可这么不像样也实在太难看了，对于失去的宝物感到哀戚是自然的，因为自己不过是个普通人类，但要是因此再一次失去的话——

“一点意义也没有。”到底也就，如此罢了。

预料之外的答案带给特洛伊的英雄一阵失落。在成为英灵之前，他是个人类，他也珍惜着这一身份，他知晓自身的缺陷和无力，却爱着这份不完美的平凡，但是啊，再怎么脆弱，在所谓命运的洪流前他是何等无力，也还是有无法退让之物，即是守护一事，既已回应了召唤、既已决定为立香献上极枪，那就该将对于故国结局的扼腕抛诸脑后，直至为御主、泛人类史带来胜利后再十起。这是场绝对不能输的战斗，为的是失败的话，他热爱过、守护过的事物便会彻底消失，而迦勒底现有的资源是何其珍贵，即使失去的只是像自己这般不入流的从者，也有可能对结果造成影响。因此，对于不识大局的自己，他彻底地感到失望。

枪兵一言不发地靠向椅背，头略为垂下，素来半开的眼帘渐渐阖上，四肢自动摊下，嗜好的烟草就放在一旁，但他没有要拿起的意思。

一分钟也好，休息一下吧，他这样想。

还是向御主提出隐退申请好了，再一下——

抱歉啊，特洛伊。

就这样怀着对深爱之物的歉疚，闭上眼睛，虽然还有几件事要做，但至少这一分钟他打算就这么待着。

60、59、58——

“……这才不是，”不过几秒，寂静便被划开，微微划过，如同拆信刀留下的痕迹，乍看下没有任何变化——可能也的确没有吧，那被压抑着，仅从齿缝中洩出来的话不比翅膀拍动的声音要大多少，又能发挥多少力量呢？可至少，即便只有一角，封闭的沉默被打开了。

“……？”时间还没到，可反射般，赫克特微微低下的头抬起，顺着发出声音的对象看去，那自然只有躺在床上的那一人。

“——这才不是，毫无意义！”洪水自失守的堤洩出，即使仅是一处裂痕，一旦溃散便一发不可收十。

“「害怕失去」什么的、这不是，理所当然的吗！”不久前的愠怒、动摇，转变为其他情感，以膨胀数倍的型态，被楔子引出。

“我所尊敬的赫克特大人，是会担忧家人遭遇的英雄，是即使知晓注定命运也会为了保护所爱站出来的最强守护者，才不是那种，失去重要之物也不在意的混帐，所以，不准说甚么，毫无意义这种话!”先前的脆弱与消极如同假象，连同敬语一并舍弃，曼迪卡尔多爆发了。

蛮横、专断，并且残暴，赫克特望见鞑靼王生前作为暴君的一面。对方灰色眼眸里的愤怒炙烤他的视网膜，从中漫溢出的狼烟使他屏息，于那几秒，惊异于眼前人咆哮的话语，和那彷彿将要扑上前攫住他衣领的气势，特洛伊的英雄愣住了。

这驳斥是何等傲慢，说到底，那也仅是青年心目中特洛伊英雄的形象罢了，英雄本人丝毫没有迎合其想像的必要，何况，骑兵又懂些什么？盟军、部下、兄弟们在眼前一个接着一个死去，然亚该亚人却几近无止尽的那份疲倦，和用上所有战术、狡诈甚至自己的性命所换来的十年，在命运之手中化为乌有的凄凉，岂是生前从未为了他人而战的冒险者所能理解?

因此，赫克特也发怒了。他迅速站起，将曼迪卡尔多推倒，在后者还未感受到来自床铺的反作用力时，他便以双手无情、使尽全力地扼住对方脖颈，随即压在对方身上使其无法挣脱，接着漠然地看着僭越者奋力击向自己胸膛却无法撼动自身半分，那于叙事诗里多次被提及的怪力在史诗的英雄面前同蝼蚁般微不足道，仅是增加其不快而增大手上力道，于是罪人露出更痛苦的表情，在缺氧造成的意识朦胧下，转将仅存的力量使向拉开枪兵的手臂，但引以为傲的防具和武装不在身上，他只能任人宰割。对于冒犯者无用的举动，守护者只是注视那双眸渐渐染上死亡的迷雾和显而易见的恐惧，深不见底的瞳孔聚焦在那因本能浸染泪水的阴霾眼眸，最后，骑兵羞耻地请求原谅……

若是如此也无可厚非吧？

他有资格如此。被一个年龄约莫自己一半的青年训斥，且其根本无权指责，即便在众英灵中也绝对属于温和派的赫克特，大概也不由得想「教训」这份狂妄吧？事实上，他内心较为歪曲的那一面也确实想让其领教年长者的可怕之处，但若要说为何不这么做的话，先前自己恶意地剥开冒险者的伤疤，毫无遗漏的望尽那赤裸裸的创伤，不过使其微愠而已，但自己不过稍稍自贬了下，对方就彻底地动怒，结合先前不顾安危的保护举止，这不就代表——

“你就，这么重视大叔我吗？”新人无比地尊敬自己，乃至比自己还重视自己吗？

这几小时内，赫克特认定的「新人敬仰自己程度」一再地被刷新纪录，眼下在他心中已经超过最大上线而无法估算了。早在对方舍身保护自己时就该想到，但在严格来讲还不到半天的时间里，实在发生了不少麻烦事，在按照优先顺序逐一处理后，他才慢了好几拍的意识这件事。于是大叔淡漠的棕眸无法克制地睁大，善辩的嘴头一次打住，没能像往常一样，使用高超、带有强烈套话意味的话术，只说出摆明会被视作玩笑话，而不会得到正确回应的言语，自开启政治家生涯后这还是头一次。

“超重视的啊！”说谎也好、转移话题也罢，明明很容易就能唬弄过去，然先前的激动还未平复，面对枪兵的直球提问，骑兵想都没想，以膝反射的速度回答了。

下一秒。

“喂，不准回英灵座!”在神经将接受的讯息与自己做出的回应传到大脑后，曼迪卡尔多开始字面意义上地化成光之粒子，赫克特只好使用友谊的证明制止其行动。

“赫克特大人，请忘记我说的话。”与几秒前判若两人，新人双手掩面，陷入厌世这无法解除的精神异常状态，影从者在此降临。

“是是，大叔我什么都没听到。”枪兵姑且说下谎，但对方理所当然地不相信，只是让debuff回合数增加而已。

怎么说来着，这种JK无意间对心上人告白后的反应是闹怎样啊。大叔挠了挠后脑勺，感慨着御主塞给他的女高中生要素竟然出现在一个中世纪青年身上，接着叹口气，这项动作在现实的操劳下已成为他的习惯，像坐骨神经痛一样无法根治，不过做着熟悉的举动让他恢复镇定，整理会思绪后，他又开口了。

“但是啊，曼迪卡尔多，刚刚大叔我，可是狠狠地伤害了你喔？”所以为何还为了大叔我生气，为何还说得出那种话?作为加害的一方，他并不指望获得什么回应，只是感觉不得不说罢了。

大概是察觉到这句话隐藏的含义吧，骑兵将脸从手中抬起，略为吃惊地看着提问者，半晌没有动作，复又微微低下头，碎发中若隐若现的侧脸沉思着，困惑、不解一一略过他的脸庞，对他来说这似乎是个困难的问题。

基于提问方并不真的期待一个回答，自然没做出催促对方的举动，思绪也移向别处，而正是当他思考着如何进一步修补木剑时，他不上心的等待迎来了结果。

“我也不清楚，我的确对赫克特大人的行为感到愤怒——”果然是激怒他了，那重新看向自己的视线锐利了起来，虽然政治家认为自己那时的举动是最有效的，但无法否认这的确过于偏激。待会好好地赔罪下吧，这样想着，等后半句话。

“但听到您说出那样的话，让我更加气愤。”

“……”一时间说不出话，不知该说什么，年长的枪兵久违地不知何以回应，仅有两人的病房安静下来，万物归于沉寂。

这句话中会以转折句结尾，从逻辑、语气上来判断都是如此，可这样的话语仍非政治家所能预测，扑克脸洩出一丝诧异。

与另一人相反，曼迪卡尔多不知不觉中挺直的身姿与握紧的双手带有奇异的庄严感，专注的面庞，兼具少年耀眼的神采与成年人不容忽视的坚毅，灰色的眸清澈如水面，像斯卡曼德河，而特洛伊英雄照映其中，生前如此，死后依然。

赫克特看着那彷彿镜面抑或发亮剑刃的眼眸，从中他得以无比清楚、毫无隐蔽地看见自己，这让他不禁想起生前，他的子民、部下、手足们也是如此望着他，用带上全副敬爱、信赖与支持的视线追随他，那群他无比热爱的人们。

至此，九伟人之一的大英雄，在几秒的迟疑后，再次知晓该如何开口。

“你的心意我明白了，这样看来，大叔我还真是给你看到了丢脸的一面啊——”

一切维持原样。命运将他编织成悲剧英雄，他也以这身份死去，阿基里斯在他身上留下的致命伤至今还残留着痛楚，失去特洛伊的空虚能被填满但他不可能忘记爱着的人们，即使接受了结局，他内心别扭的一面也会不时叹息，他将继续肩负对故国的唏嘘走下去。身为守护者，这是最大的隐患，即使只是一道裂缝、遗落一块砖瓦，都有可能使城墙坍塌，只不过是时间问题罢了，因此他的想法没有改变，为了御主，他应当舍弃从者身份，作为完全的使魔听凭指示度过第二次人生，但眼前的异邦人，尊敬自己、斥责自己，并且注视自己，如果在这位对立香立下誓言的骑士眼中，自己还是「闪耀头盔的赫克特」，那么不论是为了不愧对这名号或不辜负冒险者的景仰——

“所以为了挽回仅剩的形象，我就再加把劲，表现像个英雄吧，嘛，总之，要请你多多指教了啊，曼迪卡尔多。”语气也许仍带点散漫，表情也称不上严谨，但这些话语无疑是认真的。

不就只能打起干劲了吗?

虽然一切都没有变化，他没法根除不稳定因素，正如他只是个平凡的大叔，但要是有新人在一旁看着，让他不得不像点样的话，就还能放心的待着御主身边吧，这样认定，赫克特难得说了帅气的话。

话虽如此，但他的内心所想其实是：唉、但是英雄什么的，果然很害臊啊。这样其实不怎么帅的想法。

骑兵不知所措的脸红起来，基于跟不上枪兵思维的慌乱、不知如何回应的焦急，以及最尊敬的英雄竟自己说多多指教这件事。思绪派不上用场，要是勉强进一步思考，逃避的本能大概会让他自行遣返回英灵座，在背景差不多出现宇宙后，他才总算僵硬地点了点头。

好嘞，那么，解决一件事了。赫克特忍不住松懈，纵使他善于打持久战，这种长时间的消耗心智也实在无法习惯，在怠惰感的驱使和腰部的隐隐作痛下，他极度想回房间贴个贴布抽跟菸犒赏自己，但是，还有最后一件事——

“那么，曼迪卡尔多，接下来就只是大叔我的多管閒事而已，但要是你愿意回答的话，大叔我会很感激的。”悠閒的表情收敛了些，运用巧妙的话语暗示接下来大概并非令人愉快的对话，眼神温和却认真的盯着对方，询问着：“你同意吗？”

骑兵实在应当拒绝，碍于枪兵有毫无理由掘开他伤疤的先例，及他的直觉也警告其接下来的对话可能比再次受到致命伤要可怕，然特洛伊英雄那双总是难以看透的眼睛头一次显得毫无掩饰，那是完全的质问，却又不强硬逼问而将选择权全副托与他，被最尊敬的英雄这般盯着，即便完全没把握能好好回答， 任谁都只能稍稍装作有点自信的样子，打起精神，用沉默作为应允。

“你被刺伤后，直到昏迷前都一直喊着杜兰达尔，虽然只是猜测，但你的宝具应该也跟这把剑有关，能告诉我吗，你这么执着于杜兰达尔(杜兰达那)的原因?”确认对方同意后，赫克特开口了。

比搏力煞更锋利、比传递穿刺声的音速要快、比抽离尸体的金属更冰冷，要是文字被赋予实体，这项提问必贯穿他的心脏，将其撕裂，再一吋一吋地凿开直至灵魂深处。即使有所预料，于那一刻，宛如胸腔被紧压着，曼迪卡尔多感到窒息，深入核心的质问可以比钻心的伤口更让人痛苦。

杜兰达尔是他成为英灵的原因也是他悔恨、哀嚎、幻灭的根源，绝世之剑给与他辉煌直到坠落至无光的深渊，即使于第二次人生他手握也非真实的绝剑，只是抱着稍纵即逝(梦)的光辉追逐着遥不可及的光芒。因此，他打从心底抗拒回答，这举动等同要他将自身所有可憎低劣处暴露于他人视线中，他并非不肯面对自我之人，正好相反，因他极为清楚自身劣等，他才变得阴沉消极，可若论展露与他人，则又是另回事了。

像渴求着契机或像落水者寻求浮木，他怔怔地望向赫克特，而提问者不发一语，只是用褐色的眼回望，那一瞬，是棕色藏着斑驳深绿色的眸子让曼迪卡尔多神游于生前旅途中一望无际的郁郁森林，抑或从中透着年长者的沉稳使他平静，总之，他没来由地认为无论自己接下来说了什么，他钦慕的大英雄都绝不会认同却也不会否定他。他分明知晓自身罪行，也认为自己的死亡是合适的惩罚，然这项想法还是让他难以言喻地平下心，于是，在经过一番挣扎后，宛如上了发条，紧绷的齿轮终于开始转动，自死后一直停滞的他，不知是向前进或后退，迈开了第一步。

“赫克特大人您可能已经知道了，我啊，生前在偶然下有了获得您武装的机会，通过考验后，出现在我眼前的是闪耀的铠甲和头盔，可那之中却没有不毁的极剑：杜兰达尔，”艰难地开口后，话语便平顺地流出，语调异常平缓，像在讲述某个童话或床边故事，只是主角并非英雄或超人，只是个冒险者，如同在追忆遥远的过去，他缓缓地低下头，视线随意地落在交叉的手指上，顿了一会，继续述说。

“为了集齐传说中九伟人的武装，我向妖精许下誓言，在得到绝世之剑前，不配戴任何剑，接着开始寻找剑的持有者，查理曼麾下第一勇士罗兰，我后来找到他并与他决斗，但发生一些事最后没分出胜负，于是当我在树林里发现杜兰达尔，而旁边只有一名骑士看守时，我拿走了剑，并杀了那名骑士。”本称得上流畅的话语毫无预警地停了，并非刻意，而是因为接下来便是转折点，至少他本人如此认为。

“拿到杜兰达尔后，我跟不少人决斗，最后，我遇上鲁杰罗，在装备您的全副铠甲加绝世之剑后，我自大地认为能立刻解决他，结果那家夥出乎意料地难打，在情况不能再拖下去时，我用上全力砍向那家夥的脑袋——”回忆宛如幻灯片倒映在洁白的床单上，鲜明的不可思议，从者们不会成长却也不会退化，他们的记忆不会变质，永远地固化在最后一刻，而他压抑着随之湧起的情绪，说出结局。

“结果鲁杰罗完全没有受伤，连头盔都没有损坏，但他的剑却贯穿了理应无坚不摧的铠甲和我的心脏，那时候我才明白，原来我，没有得到杜兰达尔的承认啊，接着就这么死了。”这既短又无趣，好不容易来个转折后竟一路急转直下到终点，缺乏剧情起伏，结尾令人困惑，连反面教材都做不成的故事，这就是冒险者枯燥又配角般的人生。

曼迪卡尔多没有再说话，也没有期待赫克特说什么，谴责也行、鄙夷也罢，或者就这么待到御主来找他们也行，总之他回应了枪兵的提问，而他也没奢求什么，尽量不带情感的讲完一生已使他疲惫，在思考如何踏出第二步前先这样待着也不错。

“——我说啊，曼迪卡尔多。”约莫几分钟后，原先的倾听者发了话，语调令人难以捉摸，先前的说话者则在心中稍做准备后，转为聆听的一方，将视线转向赫克特。

“你是笨蛋吗？”简单、直接，并非具有极度羞辱意味的字句，甚至通常带点玩笑意味，但政治家瞬间锐利起的神情及严厉的语气使其比任何严苛的话语要还具有破坏性。

“——唔。”如果只是纯粹的苛责，他是可以忍下去的，但这没头没尾却极具魄力的语句击垮他的心防，灰色眼眸泛上一层薄雾，先前自述时，极力藏起的脆弱，此刻显露在那张动摇的脸庞上。

“你听好了，不论在你眼中的杜兰达那有多么重要，也不过只是铁块而已，不会有「承认不承认」这种个人意志。”毫不留情，年长者直接指出骑兵的不理智处，并用铁块形容被众人称颂为绝世之剑，同时也是冒险者至死，不，甚至死后也仍在追寻之物。

“那才不是什么铁块！那是身为九伟人的您持有的宝剑，是我最尊敬的英雄的佩剑！”曼迪卡尔多奋力地驳斥，彷彿这足以解释一切，足以向另一人证明这非凡的武装具有自我意念，然后者只是无声地盯着他，此刻那对缄默的瞳孔令前者前所未有地焦躁，即使方才曾使他平稳。

“我，用卑劣的手段取得杜兰达尔，玷污它的光辉，才没得到它的认可，最后可笑地死去！”无法忍受这沉默，以及那彷彿看透自身低劣的眼眸，青年颤抖地自白烙进灵魂的绝望，极端自贬的言行使他看起来像一头专注于自残的野兽，在反复撕咬伤痕的深渊中咆哮。

“那么，在一对一的公平单挑下输给阿喀琉斯，尸体被战车绕着城墙拖，死得无比悽惨的我也没得到杜兰达尔的承认吗？”赫克特冷淡地说。若按着伤兽的思维走，即得出这样的结论。

“不是、才不是那样——”鞑靼王更加强烈地反驳，分明不是那样，但明显的双重标准使他无法解释为何不一样，在这极短的辩论中他完全地败下阵，打从一开始，固执于有根本性缺陷的思路时他就注定输了。

看着曼迪卡尔多的曜石眸子被痛苦所击碎，盲目于自身脆弱而紧咬着牙如同其存在也要啮咬殆尽的模样、注视着他即使游走在崩溃边缘仍捍卫自己的姿态，是时候了，这样想，赫克特下了最后一手。

“听我说，曼迪卡尔多，”特洛伊英雄微微向前俯身，半强迫其呼唤的人将注意力集中到自己身上，低沉的嗓音穿透青年紊乱的思绪，两人的视线再次交集。古木与哀兽、镇静与动盪，接着，前者开口了。

“不是因为你没有得到杜兰达尔的承认才在决斗中死去，只是因为你比对方弱而已。”夺去对方所有自我欺骗的可能性，让其看清隐没在绝剑荣光下的残酷真相，枪兵将骑兵从漫长的梦靥中拉出，带到现实(地狱)。他无法预测这句话的后果，也清楚自己没有资格插手他人的第二次人生，但看到一介青年，悲观、阴沉却让人讨厌不了的少年，沉浮于过往、仍徘徊在失去杜兰达尔照耀的道路，作为年长者，他决定打醒迷途的冒险者。

这种话对你来说也许太残忍。

看着那支离的面庞瞬间愣住，烟雾般飘散的眼眸定格，而其中深黑的瞳孔骤缩，微张的唇如同死人般没有洩出呼吸与话语，特洛伊英雄默然地想。

但是，你并不是会逃避真相的人，对吧？

会为做过的事懊悔、会因了解自身可悲失意，可绝不会选择逃避，赫克特这么认定、看待曼迪卡尔多。

这份确信无来由又非理智，毕竟他并非骑兵本人，他无法证明其，然同时也代表绝对无人能否定这份信任，除却被这么相信的当事人。而在这样充满不确定性的情况下，他静静地等待，然后看到了——

水。缥缈于清晨湖水上的雾色眼眸落下一滴水珠，接着第二、第三，持续滴落的水串成两痕透明的细流，在灯光下隐隐发亮。

“喂……”目睹眼前人流泪，枪兵古木环复墨绿的眸子微睁，本闭着的嘴下意识地呼出一声惊愕。他试想过几种可能性，其中无非是宣洩愤怒或不甘心后接受事实，但他没料想到会如此地：平静，既无哀伤也无痛苦，骑兵的表情像永眠的恩底弥翁一般平稳，常与泪水相伴的哽咽声也没有从轻闭的双唇流出，就只是安静、安稳地流着泪。

似乎没注意到脸上泪水的温度，直到注意政治家表情变化，青年才困惑地眨了眨眼，纤长的睫毛因此沾上雾水、眼眶为此凝聚水露，在光的折射下视线变得模糊，他才惊觉自己哭了，于是赶紧低下头按揉双眼，想要制止眼泪流出与露出如此失态的模样，但无论如何压制、克制，泪珠仍源源不绝地流出。

“不是的、我并没有因为被说比鲁杰罗弱而难过——因为我…虽然挺不甘心，但那家夥的确比我强。”止不住哭泣，但又不想被误会，冒险者开始不甚熟练地解释，与此同时，别开头，用手背遮住自己的眼睛。

“我知道我不过是个三流、也还是觉得自己没有被杜兰达尔承认，但——忍不住觉得，假如、如果，真的只是因为自己弱的话，那就太好了——”心结尚未解开，不会这么轻易，因无论他人如何述说，只要他本人仍认定绝剑在其双手碰触不到处，他便会继续停滞于阴霾之路，然这句话本身，使他无法克制地感到些许慰借，以及理应不该拥有的安心，如同阻挡他旅路的巨石崩裂，透出一道久违的曙光。

已经语无伦次、没有逻辑可言，但特洛伊英雄只是待在一旁，毫无遗漏、无比专注地听着那笨拙的话语。

“曼迪卡尔多，你应该也听御主说过在希腊异闻带的你的事了吧?”在对方说完后，赫克特再度提问。

不明白此刻为何会问这个，然他正想尝试转移注意力来停止哭泣，因此一只手继续按压眼球，另一手已然放弃地半盖住脸，点点头。

“异闻带里的大叔我，在最后将杜兰达那讬付给你，而你借此发动宝具挡下月之女神的攻击，让御主他们得以前进。”曼迪卡尔多默默地聆听，他确实已经听立香说过，但无论听几次都觉得无法置信，他的确愿意为了生前死后都仅此一个的挚友拼上一切，他早已在心中发过誓，可自己竟然做出这种英雄般的事蹟，简直无法想像。

“老实说吧，宝剑也好、钝刀也罢，任何武器都不过是消耗品而已，竟然拘泥于这种东西，大叔我觉得你真是蠢得可以。”在这种情况下、在哭泣的人面前，政治家像是不知道何谓委婉，毫不留情堪称冷酷地说出真心话。

被人叙述自己的壮举后被骂傻，一正一负的评价并没有相互抵消，尤其今天已经两度被用笨的同义词来形容，这通常是查理曼系的专属形容词。被尊敬的英雄如此看待多少让曼迪卡尔多受了些打击，本就不怎么挺的背又弯了些。

“大叔我不在乎武装这点是真的，但怎么说呢、杜兰达那好歹是我的宝具，对我来说也不是没有任何价值——总之，不是会随便交给任何人的东西。”枪兵没在意对方，继续说，眼帘半阖上，缅怀着过往，语气像透过一层布般模糊。

现在还能轻易地回想，故国的大家在自己疲倦地倚在仗棚歇息时，悄悄地走进来，擦拭完武装后又悄悄地走掉这件事，即使因那时半梦半醒而无法清楚地回忆，但看着长枪锃金的光辉也不难想像吧。不论如何，正如他所说，他不在乎这柄武装，但它绝非能随意割舍、转让之物。

“所以啊，意思就是，大叔我、闪耀头盔的赫克特，早就承认你了。”像是册封仪式，赫克特以国王普里阿摩斯之子，及特洛伊的王子、军略家、政治家，守护者等多种身份，道出其最辉煌的称号，然其授予的并非勳章或佩剑，而是一项认可，他笑着承认了生存年代、个性乃至人生历练都与其千差万别的鞑靼王、骑士兼冒险者曼迪卡尔多。

骑兵的手于不知不觉中放下，粼粼的灰色双眸毫无掩饰地凝视枪兵，无声的唇紧闭着，但这仅维持一瞬，下一刻，像是荒狼获得新生的第一声嚎叫，青年失声哭泣，更多泪水从如月光洒落白石子道上的眼眸流下，经过攀上潮红的面颊，汇流于下颌，最后滴落在抹去晶莹眼泪的双手上。

对枪兵来说，此刻眼前人再也不是同为英灵之一的青年或敬仰自己的追寻者，只是一位哭泣的，并且需要再一些指引的少年，于是作为年长者——

“你可是出色地保护了御主到最后，这要大叔我怎么能不承认你呢？”他倾向另一人，饱经风霜的大手抚摸其柔发，约莫那处彷彿胎记般的白，其中兼有中年大叔的随意及父亲的慈爱，岁月流转于其中的深绿色双眸注视着被泪水洗刷后变得无比清澈的星空眸子，难得温柔地笑了。

“嘛，但要是比起我的承认你更想要杜兰达尔的话，就算是大叔我也没办法啦。”最后的最后，大叔像平常一样打趣，为此曼迪卡尔多忍不住笑出来，一个参着泪水、闪着光的青涩笑容。

赫克特看过无数人落泪，母亲、爱哭鬼卡珊卓拉、他的安德洛还有斯卡曼德里俄斯，每当爱着的人们哭泣，他总能设法安抚使他们暂停流泪，但他从未成功让他们再次展开笑容，自己死得当下尤其如此，因此曼迪卡尔多彷彿雨后之虹的表情，兴许稍稍地补足了生前的小小遗憾。

一切都没改变，守护者的哀戚如此沉重，绝非一两句话能减轻，只要英灵座仍存在，身为境界纪录带之一的他便注定记得一切，扛着苦涩、煎熬的思念守护着，冒险者也一样，其失去之物已成灵魂上的空洞，在遥遥无期的自我实现、填满前，他都得带着缺失走下去。但即使仅此一时，仅存在于这两副灵基中，他们都确实得到一丝宽慰、仅此一刻的奇蹟，他们皆已死去，所以死亡也无法再次剥夺他们所有，当他们于此世的任务结束，这份纪录终超越时间空间的限制，回到座上，无法抹灭地镌于两人灵魂，作为守望泛人类史的永恒中令人忍不住微笑的片刻。

“好了，完成了。”磨平最后一处粗糙，枪兵宣布完工，递给骑兵，同时伸个懒腰，腰则发出很不妙的声音，暗示其拥有者已非当年。贴布好像没了，但现在驻守医务室的是护士长，拿到贴布前大概就先被杀了，还是去向犯罪顾问周转些好了，但一个没注意就会被坑Qp真麻烦啊。这样打算，他敲敲腰，叹口气。

“啊，嗯。”太过于惊讶以至于忘了道谢，新人只是睁大不再流泪的双眼注视着。

“怎么了，不满意吗？”政治家略带戏谑地说。

“才不是！只是、难以想像是我那把木剑…”冒险者赶紧反驳，同时眼睛离不开似地专注于手上的剑，其在细致的打磨下平滑地发光，熠熠生辉，宛如金属般难以形容地发出柔和的光芒，与此同时又极度称手，虽然他拥有极剑的时间实在称不上久，但毕竟习惯已养成，加上一些自我安慰的心态，他总是尽量仿造回忆中杜兰达尔的沉甸感来打造木剑，不过在时间的缓慢消磨下，他也越来越无法准确把握绝剑的重量。而在他握住经特洛伊英雄修整的木剑时，像是寻回遗落的拼图，他想起了不毁极剑的质量，那段手握荣耀之剑的日子，升起一丝惊喜和——

“但是，想到总有一天它会毁损就让人有些感伤呢。”青年苦笑着说，彷彿预见复满凹痕、历经摧残的木剑断裂成两半的模样，轻轻地抚摸剑面，像是对待一件易碎品，即使它有绝世之剑的威力，终究不过是赝品，并不像真品一般不弯、不折并且不毁，虽然早已接受这项事实，但对于终将毁坏的木剑，他感到哀怜。

“武器不过是消耗品，大叔我已经说过了，但你还是无法释怀吧。”看着眼前人稍稍失落的模样，特洛伊的英雄只是懒散地耸耸肩，向后摊在椅背上，顺手点根菸来抽，吐出气，看着烟雾缭绕在自己头上。

“所以只要在毁坏前彻底地使用它、好好地用来保护真正重要的宝物不就行了吗？”像个大叔，也确实就是个大叔，大剌剌地笑着，提点青年最重要的事物。

“嗯。”脑海浮现那头亮橘色的秀发，以及比那更耀眼的太阳眼眸，骑士用力点头，带着无畏的眼神和不毁的誓言。

x天后——

曼迪卡尔多站在管制室前，即将进行灵子转移，今日目标是收集素材，预定编队是Lancer，没错，Lancer，而他作为Rider被编入组队的原因是，赫克特为了补偿新人向御主申请更改组队，而他们的御主直接将骑兵编进枪兵们的队伍，虽御主是出于好意，但这项举动却让冒险者陷入了空前的危机，理由是今日队员们。

布拉达曼特，查理曼十二骑士之一，白羽的骑士，同时也是鲁杰罗的恋人，从各种意义上都算是身前的敌人吧，但这不是重点，金发骑士姬、令人感到刺眼的笑容，甚至连宝具都叫眩目的闪光魔盾！她，毫无疑问是阳光系！要是直视她一定会瞎掉。

库·丘林，凯尔特神话中的战士，库兰的猛犬，虽然有邻家大哥哥(据master所说)这种亲民的属性，但被称为光之御子的他无疑是阳光系！不，他就是光本身！光是站着就能形成光污染，要是站在他身后绝对会像影子被照射一样被抹灭。

迦尔纳，印度古叙事诗摩诃婆罗多中的高洁武者，虽然看起来沉默寡言，但被称为Launcher，能从眼中射出雷射砲，并且是太阳神之子甚至死后与太阳一体化的他绝对是阳光系！不，他就是太阳！原以为有被称为太阳化身的法老王就足够供应shadow border 一整年的电力，没想到竟然有第二个太阳，不行，迦勒底要被蒸发掉了。

呃啊、阳光系的密度太高了，好不容易才习惯和阿喀琉斯组队，巴索罗缪虽然是帅哥但残念的地方让人相处起来很安心，可是，枪兵的队伍是什么状况——

基于上述理由，阴沉系从者本是第一个到的，但在阳光的枪兵们踏进去后，他便发挥敏捷A的速度逃出来，变成现下阴郁地站在门口外的走廊上，头靠在墙上的状态。

“好想回去……”骑兵厌世地想，除了不擅长面对阳光系外，还因为——

“被赫克特大人看到那么丢脸的模样……”低声呢喃着。回想起来都觉得难堪，事情发生的当下因为太突然而没有意识到，但自己竟然在最尊敬的英雄面前哭了，还被像个孩子般安慰，那天进行例行的睡前回顾时，羞耻感迟来地像虫豸般钻进思绪，头发上残留的手心温度也迟迟挥之不去。那一天后，他没有再遇上特洛伊英雄，毕竟两人被分配的任务及休息时间都不同，没有机会遇到也是理所当然的，但假如真的碰巧遇见，他也没自信能正常应对，因此当昨天御主通知更改编队，他才想起他同年长者的约定，并一直不知所措到现在。

好想回去，但是，毕竟约好了， 所以像个骑兵地上吧。

经过一番挣扎后，他下定决心，并做了些无用的自我激励，身体离开墙面，向管制室走去——

“喂喂，怎么呆站在这。”连一步都还未踏出，便突如其来地被从后头搭话，还粗鲁地被对方在背上拍一下。

“赫克特大人——”他转向后方，发现是不知如何应对的枪兵本人，忍不住发出一声惊呼。

“对对、是大叔我——好了，御主差不多要来了，我们赶快进去吧。”没注意青年的内心波动，大叔随口应了句，并迳自走向管制室。

被丢在后头的曼迪卡尔多默然地站在原地，像是愣住或神往似地，望着赫克特的背影。高大坚屹，墨绿色的长披风随着前进摆动，左手稳健地拿着最初的杜兰达尔(杜兰达那)，枪尖划出锃亮的轨迹，金色光辉比他在罗兰手中第一眼看见时要更耀眼，那走向战场的特洛伊英雄，每一处都与他生前的想像一般——即使不带头盔也依然闪耀。

“不跟上吗？”走了几步后，枪兵回头看向仍伫立在原地的骑兵。

望着最敬仰的守护者，冒险者不再迟疑，向前奔去。

**Author's Note:**

> 一开始会吃上这对cp只是因为不太吃脚后跟和赫叔而已，宿敌设定是真香，但他们两人间的事实在太复杂，一方杀了对方挚友甚至爱人，另一方则杀了另一人间接导致其珍视的祖国灭亡，他们之间的事实在太沉重我没办法把他们当成我所认知的有友爱关系的配对，偏偏赫叔的同人蛮多跟脚后跟，缺粮状态下日服2.51出来，当我知道有小曼这个赫叔粉丝的角色，我在完全不了解他具体性格剧情的情况下(以及推特太太们图的真香)直接嗑上了这对，现在想起来很对不起小曼，但现在比较熟悉小曼后，我更加喜欢这对cp了，赫叔失去了他唯一的儿子，而小曼的父亲被杀(虽然他在原作里对此似乎好像没什么特别反应)单就这点我觉得两人的相性挺好，个性也都不是太活泼的那种，加上2.51剧情赫叔最后对小曼说得那句话我直接脑补出好几篇文，总之，这篇文是以小曼觉得自己没被杜兰达尔承认出发的，后半段我自己也感觉用力过头不像小曼，这点实在很抱歉，但我很希望能描写小曼从自卑到像说出宝具语音那般帅气台词的过程，最后，谢谢愿意看完这篇文的人。


End file.
